


A Mouse in a Lion's Den

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, Kindred Spirits, Loneliness, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: A little mouse surrounded by furocious lions? It didn't look to be a good situation, even if those lions happened to be your family.





	1. Part One

You could never compare to your older sister Cersei. She was like the sun, bright and beautiful with her mass of gold curls and seemed to possess the world in her hands. She was outgoing and fearless, what every Lannister should be; while you were shy and quiet. The very opposite which was why your father Lord Tywin Lannister didn’t invest too much in you, preferring his enigmatic eldest daughter. Cersei teased you about how meek you were and that you weren’t a lion at all, that you were instead a mouse. There was no fighting against her, she was bigger and louder than you were. Your mother and Jaime were the only ones to stop her cruelty when they saw you were near tears. Cersei would leave in a huff while your mother was left to take care of the damage. Joanna would clean your face with her sleeve and smile sweetly at you. She would say how much she loved her sweet cub and would go on to tell you that you should never change the way you were. You were kind with a gentle heart; Joanna said that was all that was important. She loved each one of her children equally but always had a soft spot for you. You weren’t made of the tough material that seemed to be the Lannister trait. She loved that most about you. Cersei may be like the sun but you were like a candle flame; beautiful in its own way as it illuminates the dark. 

Even with your mother’s love you felt lonely though. Jaime more often than not preferred the company of his twin. They would always have that unbreakable bond that only twins could have. You would ask your mom why you hadn’t been born a twin. She would laugh and tell you it wasn’t in the gods’ plans. You wondered what the gods had in store for you.  
  
  


You may not have been very talkative but you did listen and observe others. Especially your family. You heard your mother and father talking about how she wanted to separate Jaime and Cersei. That they were too close. The very next day Jaime’s chambers were moved to the other side of the castle. You asked your mom but she merely shook her head and changed the subject. 

You soon forgot about it as children often did and went on about your young life. Your mother became pregnant again and you were overjoyed to know that you would have a little sibling. Since your mother was great with child she had been confined to her room to rest. 

Cersei, uncharacteristically, asked you to play with her and Jaime. That should have been enough of a warning for you that something was up. She never asked you to play with them. She was possessive of her twin brother, even when it involved her own sister. 

How could you have known at that age what was to come? 

In your childlike innocence you followed them into the bowels of Casterly Rock. You were so desperate for companionship that you would follow them anywhere. They held your hand, possibly to prevent you from running away, when you saw cages filled with lions. 

Growing apprehensive at the sight of the caged beasts Cersei explained to you the game her and Jaime always played. Each would see how close they could get to the lions, like a dare. As the twins climbed on to the cages you stayed rooted where you were, scared of even taking a step forward. 

Cersei laughed at you, calling you a coward and a mouse. Jaime on the other hand gave you words of encouragement. Somehow you managed to clamber up on top of the cage. You thought the worst was over until Cersei dared you to touch one of them. She tried to comfort you saying that they were chained to the bars and wouldn’t be able to get you. 

You learned the hard way not to trust Cersei. 

She had opened the cage and pushed you inside; hastily shutting the gate as you cried.  
  
*  
  


You jolt awake, panting and looking around your dark room. 

That had been three years ago yet it was branded deeply into your fragile mind. You had been six at the time, only a year younger than your siblings. It was enough to permanently traumatize you. If it hadn’t been for Jaime’s change of heart you didn’t know what would’ve happened to you. 

You wiggle out of your bed, far too big for a nine year old and open the door of your room. 

“Little lady, what’re you doing up?” A guard passing by kneels down to look at you. 

“I had a nightmare. I wanted to go see my brother.” 

The guard smiles gently. “Then I shall escort you, my lady.” Once he made sure you were safely at your brother’s door the guard bids you goodnight. 

Quietly you walk inside to peer over the crib. You smile softly at your baby brother Tyrion. He was so tiny with such a large head, you were always surprised that his neck didn’t snap from the weight. 

Gingerly you caress his round cheek with your index finger. Your mother had died giving birth to him. This spurred hatred from your father and sister. Of course it had devastated you too but you still loved your baby brother with all your heart. It wasn’t his fault. He was just a baby. People treated him like he was the plague. His wet nurses had always cringed when feeding him and would sooner be done with it than to hold him a minute longer. Tyrion was left sequestered in his room most of the time. You alone kept him company. Everyone was so focused on your older siblings that they forgot about you too. That was alright. You had Tyrion now. And every once in a while Jaime would pay a visit. He didn’t act like everyone else. Jaime loved Tyrion too and treated him like a human being unlike many. Those times you would grow closer to Jaime and he would tell you how Cersei had dressed up like him, fooling everyone. You listened to his stories eagerly even if many did involve Cersei. At least the two of you were bonding. In that room Jaime was your’s. Cersei never bothered to step foot into Tyrion’s nursery unless she was going to torment the helpless three year old. 

Grabbing a spare blanket and a cushioned chair you curl up next to your brother’s crib and fall asleep.  
  
  


“What’re you doing in here young lady?” Your septa glowers down at you with her hand on her hips. 

“I had a nightmare last night. I wanted to be with Tyrion.” 

She tsks and grabs your arm. “We must get you ready for the day.” 

You follow her like the obedient girl you had been raised to e. There was a big event that everyone in Casterly Rock and Lannisport had been preparing for. People were bustling and trying to get things ready for the great tourney in honor of the birth of Prince Viserys Targaryen. You and your family (excluding little Tyrion) would travel to Lannisport just for the occasion as it had been your father’s idea. The best seamstresses in Westeros made you and your sister’s gowns so that you would be at your finest in front of the royal family. While Cersei was ecstatic you were quite nervous. Your father didn’t often parade you around especially not after your mother had died but people asked about the youngest daughter of Tywin Lannister. You would have to force yourself to be like Cersei, although that in itself was a great feat. You didn’t want to disappoint your father though. You would try your best to be like your big sister yet the voice of your mother always came back to you. 

_“Why would you want to be different (y/n)? You should never change the way you are.”_

She was dead though. No one was there to tell you you were fine just the way you were. 

Before leaving for the short journey to Lannisport, you give Tyrion a big hug and a kiss as you depart. You prayed that he would be taken care of. You were more of a mother to him than a sister. 

You knew you should’ve been happy to go to the tourney with your family, but you couldn’t help constantly worrying about Tyrion. Your attitude got on Cersei’s nerves. 

“We would all be better off if something did befall on that little creature.” Cersei mutters as she glances out the window of your litter. She had wanted to ride horseback beside Jaime but she had to ride in the litter as per order of Tywin. Like usual she took her bitter resentment out on you. “Why has he lived this long?” 

Gnawing on your lip you bite down so hard you could taste the metallic zing of blood. You wanted to say something, to stand up to her for once in your life. Then you remembered her trapping you in a lion’s cage. Anxiety seized you and render you speechless. You stayed quiet for the duration of the trip until you reached the gates of Lannisport. Leaping out of your litter, happy to finally get away from Cersei, you await for everyone else before bounding to look at all the colorful tents that were being erected in the field. Excitement actually bubbled in your tummy at the prospect of watching the tourney. 

You hear Jaime chuckle behind you. “Excited?” At ten years old you knew in a few more years Jaime would be a heartbreaker. His hair shared the same hue as the gold that made up the Lannister’s wealth. Jaime was growing into a handsome young man that looked every inch a knight like in the stories your mom used to tell you. Yet he couldn’t be a knight. He was Tywin’s heir, expected to carry on the Lannister name. 

“I actually am! Are you gonna participate Jaime?” 

He smiles down at you. “No they probably wouldn’t let me. I’m still too young.” YOU catch his clear green eyes gaze out at the field. You knew he probably wanted to join the older boys to show off his own skill. Even at such a young age Jaime wielded a sword like it was one with his arm. He beat all the other cousins that were around his age and even some of the older ones. One day he would make a great Lord of Casterly Rock. 

A gentle hand on your shoulder, he steers you back to the group where your father was already giving orders. Trunks and luggages were being taken down to the field so that your family’s tents could be set up alongside the other noble families. Normally you would’ve taken residence in the castle of Lannisport but your father insisted that the royal family have the castle to himself. You figured that it had something to do with Tywin’s growing dislike for Aerys. From the servant’s gossiping you heard about what King Aerys had said about your poor mother’s passing. It wasn’t something you liked to think about. You didn’t blame your father for wanting to be as far away from the king as possible. 

“Come along.” Tywin tells you and your siblings. You took your place between Jaime and Cersei as you had been taught to do. Although your sister didn’t very well like you separating her and Jaime. Either way she didn’t seem too bothered this time. She actually seemed to smile at you. It definitely set off alarm bells. You had learned quickly to mistrust Cersei’s smiles. They held your hands as Tywin had instructed the three of you to do in front of the other lords so that everyone could see how perfect his children were. It was your own little fantasy too. You wished your sister was genuinely sweet and loved you. You wished that you had a big brother who would take your side every so often and protect you. 

Your family made their rounds around the camp, greeting other noble families. Cersei gobbled up all the attention, absolutely loving how the lords called her beautiful. 

A few commented how you were adorable but you knew that you dimmed in comparison to your older sister. 

Finally King Aerys and his eldest son Prince Rhaegar made their appearance. You didn’t see Queen Rhaella among them or the newborn Viserys. The King’s Guard flanked them as well as dozens of retainers and servants to the Dragons of Westeros. 

And there in all his glory was seventeen year old Rhaegar Targaryen. The first born son. Heir to the Iron Throne. Long powdery white hair fell off his shoulders and framed a strong, handsome, face that he had to push strands away every so often. Hyacinth eyes like those of the flower looked over your family and he offered up a small smile. 

He had stolen your breath. You had always heard Cersei whispering about how handsome the prince was, but you never thought he would be so much so that you’d forget to breathe. 

Whatever your father was saying went in one ear and out the other as you and Cersei stared unabashedly at Rhaegar. 

At least she had more tact to smile and curtsy while you gaped with wide eyes. 

“It is such a pleasure to meet you, your Grace.” She says to the Targaryen rulers, more so to Rhaegar. 

It was King Aerys that snapped you out of your stupor. Where Rhaegar made your heart stop, Aerys made it beat with terror. He had the signature violet eyes and silver hair but lacked the beauty that Rhaegar had. Perhaps he once had been handsome but he wasn’t now. He looked half crazed with his long nails and wild eyes that searched for invisible enemies everywhere. 

His smile was even worse than his frown and you unconsciously tighten the hand that held Jaime’s. “Thank you for hosting such a grand event, my friend.” Aerys’ words seemed to hold a double edge to them that your father was sure to take note of. 

“But of course. The whole of Westeros should celebrate the birth of Prince Viserys.” Your father replied with that tight lipped smirk of his. There was ice in his voice that you picked up on. 

They exchanged ungenuine pleasantries as you continued to look for Queen Rhaella and the infant prince. After Tyrion had been born you realized how much you liked babies. Tyrion had fit perfectly in your arms. 

On your tippy toes, you whisper to Jaime “Where’s the baby?” 

Before Jaime could whisper back to you Rhaegar seemed to have noticed your inquisitive looks and his once stiff smile softens as he addresses you. “Do you like babies (y/n)?” It makes your father and the king turn to look at you. 

Uh-oh. You definitely hadn’t meant to draw attention. Blushing you clam up and nod stiffly. “Y-Yes. . . I have a little brother at home. . .” 

That makes Aerys chuckle. “Yes. The dwarf.” 

Your cheeks blaze as you shift your eyes down to your shoes, biting down on your lip and your ears ringing. You had said too much. 

“We’ll be seeing you tomorrow. We still need to settle down and prepare for the tourney.” Tywin clears his throat. 

“Of course. We’ll be seeing you.” 

When they were out of earshot Cersei dropped your hand. “Why did you have to mention that little beast?” 

“I-I didn’t meant to. . .

“Cersei, she was just answering the prince.” Jaime says, still holding onto your hand. 

She turns on Jaime. “A simple yes would’ve sufficed! She’s embarrassed us by even bringing up that shame of our family!” 

Tywin decides to step in. “That’s enough. I will not have you bickering. Not while we’re here.” 

Cersei presses her pouty lips together, her fingers curling into her palm. 

Turning his gaze onto you, Tywin simply sighs. “Try not to slip up again, okay?” 

You nod. You feel absolutely sick. You want to go home where you didn’t have to talk to anyone. Where you could be with Tyrion and play games with him and tell him stories. 

Having seen you trying not to cry, Jaime lets Tywin and Cersei walk ahead while he stays behind with you. “It’s okay (y/n). It was an accident.” 

“I want to go home.” You murmur quietly and swallow back your tears. 

Sympathy. Jaime was actually treating you sympathetically. He kneels down in front of you. “We will. Sooner than you think. The tourney will go by quickly if you try and have fun. Just think about tomorrow! You’ll see all the knights in action. It’ll be fun.” 

He was probably trying to get you to quit your belly aching and not cause too much trouble for your father. Either way you would take it.  
  
  
  


You were forced to share a tent with Cersei and her hand maids. They ignored you, choosing to giggle and gossip on their side of the tent. Her companions, Melara Hetherspoon and Jeyne Farman, squeal at Cersei’s description of Prince Rhaegar. Cersei grinned and continue to fawn over the the fair Targaryen prince. 

“He’s even more magnificent in person!” Cersei brushes a golden lock of her hair off her shoulder. 

“I wish I could’ve met him! But we had to stay behind.” Melara pouts. 

Uncomfortable being in the same room as them you leave without either of the girls paying attention to you. 

The night sky was clear without any clouds or moon but was littered with thousands of bright, tiny, stars. Laugher was heard all through the camp as everyone drank to the newborn prince and celebrated with merriment. 

You weaved between the many tents, not having a particular destination until you heard the most beautiful sound. The rhythmic plucking of strings. It lead away from the camp however. Timidly you look around. No one had noticed you yet. Then again everyone must’ve been drunk. A wandering child was hardly their concern. You nervously followed the music until it grew louder and louder. The pale fingers of Rhaegar Targaryen was the source. 

“It seems I have an audience.” That gentle and warm smile he had when he talked to you graced his face. 

You would’ve rushed away had he not pat the spot next to him. 

“It’s okay. Come and listen.” 

If you messed up, if you accidentally said something you weren’t supposed to in front of the future king, your father would skin you alive. 

The Silver Prince was inviting you to listen to him play though. It would be rude to decline such an offer. 

With trembling legs you sit near him although careful to keep enough distance between the two of you. Rhaegar goes on to play that beautifully crafted silver stringed harp of his. It was a lovely melody that made your chest ache. It was the sound of your loneliness. 

You hadn’t been aware that you had been crying until the end of his song when he handed you a handkerchief. You didn’t dare ruin any article that belonged to him and used your sleeve instead. “That’s beautiful. The most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.” 

“I’m happy you enjoyed it. You looked so nervous earlier and I apologize if I may have inadvertently caused any trouble for you with your family.” 

Rhaegar had noticed. You flush out of horror. If he had noticed how uncomfortable you had been who knows who else had seen. You tried and failed to act like a Lannister. 

Quietly you simper in your spot beside him. “It’s alright. . . If it wasn’t this it would have been another thing. . .” 

“Would you like to hear another?” 

You nod. 

He was definitely much more than handsome. Rhaegar was kind and gentle, treating you far better than your family has since your mother died. You found comfort in his company. Comfort you had only found in Joanna and Tyrion. You felt safe in his music. 

After a while, Rhaegar sets his harp carefully beside him and looks up at the stars. “Sometimes I wish I could play the harp without any interruptions. No duties. Just be able to play music for eternity.” There was sadness in his tone. A sadness you knew well yourself. It portrayed loneliness. He may be next in line for the Iron Throne but it must’ve been a lonely road ahead for someone like him. You had heard that Rhaegar preferred literature over battle maps and music over the clanging of swords. 

“Are you lonely your Grace?” When it slipped out of your mouth you could’ve ripped your tongue out for such insolence. “I’m sorry! I was out of line! Please don’t tell my father!” 

“Ssh.” Rhaegar holds his hands up indicating for you to calm down. “It’s alright. You did nothing wrong (y/n).” The brush of his slim fingers on the back of your tiny hand made you jolt. “It’s okay.” 

You definitely weren’t a Lannister. Lannisters never apologized. They never lost their composure especially in front of the crowned prince. 

Rhaegar’s features are calm with a small smile. “Lonely huh? I suppose I am. Just a little. How did you know? Are you lonely too?” 

“You won’t tell my father?” 

The corners of his lips turn up. “I promise.” 

You take a deep breath. “I’m. . . always by myself at Casterly Rock. Even before my mother died. My older siblings prefer the company of each other and leave me out of a lot of things. Cersei says I’m no Lannister lion. That I’m a mouse. Even my father prefers Jaime and Cersei. I only have Tyrion but he’s only three years old. . .” 

“You know, I’ve always preferred mice over lions. They’re much cuter.” Rhaegar delicately smoothes the hair on top of your head in a caressing manner. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“My family thinks differently.” You rub at your irritated eyes that threatened to spill over with tears. “I try to be like Cersei, but I just can’t do it.” 

“It’s their loss then.” Rhaegar simply sighs. “They’re missing out on a lovely young lady. You shouldn’t try to be anyone else except yourself. I think that’s what your mother would want.” He gets up with ease and holds out a hand to you. “It’s getting late and there are certain little girls who should be in bed.” 

Meekly smiling you take his hand and notice how warm it was. 

Once outside of your tent, Rhaegar kneels down to look you in the eyes. “Now don’t forget what I told you, okay?” 

You nod and thank him, watching him walk away with his harp in hand.


	2. Part Two

The first day of the tourney and Lannisport was so alive. Everyone was bustling in the camp to get ready, even your father who was participating as well. Cersei and her friends had already rushed out of the tent by the time you woke up even though she was supposed to be taking care and keeping an eye on you. Your septa merely shakes her head in disappointment and has the other hand maides help you get ready. You were to look your best that day as you were seen as an extension of your father and therefore the Lannister family. Many of your extended family from Lannisport would be present to watch the spectacle including your Aunt Genna who doted over Cersei and the young girl’s illustrious beauty. 

That day though it didn’t matter. You gawked wide eyed around you. All the able bodied men were decked out in their shining armor, some had their helmets on while others held them in their arms. They toted around their steeds they would be using, massive creatures they were that even towered over Jaime who was tall for his age. 

“Ah! Jaime! Your sister ran off even though (y/n) was her responsibility.” Your septa has her hands on your shoulder and pushes you toward your older brother. You wondered why she didn’t just watch you. It was her job anyway. 

He smiles. “Sounds like Cersei. Come on (y/n). Lets go find our seats. The tourney should be starting soon.” 

You had Jaime to yourself again and couldn’t help the joy that flooded you. You kept closely to his side and watched as the stands had become flooded with people. There was so much talking that you couldn’t even hear your own thoughts. Soon enough you met up with your sister and her friends who were out of their seats, gushing about how Rhaegar would win. 

Jaime rolled his eyes at them. “And how do you know Rhaegar will win?” 

Melara flushes and tells him “Well I’m sure once you come of age you’d win against him no doubt.” 

“You forget that he was newly knighted, brother.”Cersei puts her hands on her hips as if challenging her younger twin. 

Jeyne nods. “And just look at him. He has the physique of a winner.” 

“Your just basing it off of looks. What do you think (y/n)?” He addresses you. 

Four pairs of eyes concentrated on you was a situation you didn’t like to be in. You could already feel your face heating up at the attention. “I-I don’t know.” You remember stumbling upon Rhaegar playing with his harp. It was difficult to imagine a man as gentle as him competing in a tourney let alone be a knight. “I guess it’s possible but he is up against older men who have done this for years.” 

Proudly grinning at you, Jaime pats your head. “At least one of my sisters is smart.” 

Something flashed across Cersei’s face that you didn’t like. Her head snaps back to the field as the crowd started cheering. 

The first tournament had begun.   
  
  
  
  


Over the course of the tournament Rhaegar had defeated many of your Lannister family members as well as dozens of your father’s finest knights. But in the end Rhaegar was defeated by Ser Arthur Dayne. Rhaegar didn’t seem too disappointed though. In fact the defeat didn’t phase him at all. The night before the final day of the tourney he brought out his harp and performed for everyone. He even bequeathed a special song just for you. 

Rhaegar claimed it was for “The gentle mouse of Casterly Rock.” Using Cersei’s mocking nickname for you in a more kinder tone. 

“You are now the envy of all the women who fancy him.” Jaime had warned you. How could they be envious over a child though? You were only nine years old and posed no threat. 

Then came the final day. After Rhaegar’s loss everyone was preparing for the great feast that would follow. You decided to rest for a little bit in your tent but couldn’t help overhear Cersei talk to the other two girls. 

“That’s what my Aunt Genna says! Our engagement will be announced tonight at the feast. In just a few hours I will be Rhaegar’s fiance, future Queen of Westeros.” She straightens her back and grins. “And just to make sure of it I say we go pay a visit to Maggy the Frog.” 

You shot up in your cot. Maggy was a well known witch in Lannisport. Many knew to keep their distance from her. 

Her friends were equally skeptical and tried to talk her out of it but once your sister’s mind was made up she was determined to go through with whatever it was. 

Cersei’s lilypad eyes scan over to you, obvious that you had been eavesdropping. “And you’ll mind your own business, _mouse_.” She spat out that name with such distaste. Every maiden had been jealous about Rhaegar’s song for you. Especially Cersei. 

You watched them leave the tent although Melara and Jeyne were quite reluctant to do so. A chill ran up your arms. Even if Cersei wasn’t your favorite you hoped she would be okay; you knew that if anything bad befell on her your father would possibly blame you for it. Unable to rest any longer you get up and go look for Jaime. Of course you wouldn’t tattle on Cersei. You would never see the end of it if you did. You couldn’t very well Just sit there anymore though. 

“What’re you doing all by yourself?” Jaime asks you once you find him. “Where’s Cersei? Don’t tell me she blew you off again.” 

“She went off with her friends into the city.” You murmur shyly looking up at several knights who had been talking to your brother. They look down at you in amusement. 

One chuckles and elbows a knight next to him. “There’s Rhaegar’s gentle mouse.” 

“Such a small lady she is to have caught the attention of Rhaegar Targaryen!” Another laughs. 

You felt yourself squirm to get behind your brother. 

“A shy mouse too!” 

“Alright, enough teasing my sister.” Jaime steps in like a good big brother should. He hardly ever intervened when it was Cersei doing the teasing. It seemed anyone who wasn’t Cersei wasn’t allowed to taunt you, even if it was good natured teasing. 

“Our apologies.” They say half-heartedly. 

The one who had addressed you first turns back to Jaime. “Anyway, like we told you, if you want to be a knight it’s better to start your training sooner rather than later. You have a fine build already I’m sure it won’t be too difficult.” 

“Yes, I hear Lord Sumner is looking for a squire.” 

You never knew Jaime wanted to be a knight. Sure he trained nearly all day every day since he was able to hold a hilt. As the future Lord of Casterly Rock it wasn’t unusual for one to train hard in order to defend himself against enemies, but you wondered if your father would be okay relinquishing his heir for possibly a few years while Jaime squired. 

Giving Jaime a few more words of advice they move on. 

“You’re gonna be a knight Jaime?” 

He pauses, eyes trained on the knight’s backs. “Hopefully. I want to do more than be some boring lord.” 

Wanting to show him that you could be as good of a sister as Cersei you grin and tell him “I bet you’ll be the best knight ever!” 

Green eyes light up. “Better than Rhaegar?” 

“Better than Rhaegar! I bet you’ll be handsomer too!” 

Jaime laughs. “Now you’re just boosting my ego.” 

“What’s an ego?” 

“Something that all Lannisters seem to have except for you. Which is a good thing.” 

With Jaime beside you the two of you explored the rest of the grounds as the aura of celebration made the air taste sweetly. Lanterns were being lit as it was announced the feast would begin shortly. Your brother took you to where the upper lords would be in attendance. Tywin and Cersei already there you clam up immediately at the sight of your domineering family members. Of course Cersei was wearing her finest, hair curled in thick ringlets and looking beautiful. If what she said was true then her engagement to Rhaegar would be announced during the feast. 

A suspicious eyebrow at the two of her siblings together. “And what were you two up to?” 

“We were enjoying the festive atmosphere.” Jaime tells his older sister. “And where were you?” 

She shoots you a vicious look, asking through her expression if you had told Jaime. “None of your business. I don’t have to tell you anything.” 

He shrugged not particularly caring. He didn’t care when Cersei spoke so rudely to him. 

Everyone seated the drinks and food were brought out and being quite famished you immediately dug in. Others talked to catch up with one another. You noticed how fidgety Cersei was becoming, how her eyes darted to and fro in a nervous fervor. You had never seen your overly confident sister act in such a manner. 

Then it came. In the middle of the feast the thin king of Westeros stood, commanding everyone’s attention. All eyes instantly go to him, waiting with anticipation what the paranoid ruler had to say. 

“Thank you for coming here today to celebrate the birth of my son Viserys.” Aerys starts with. Of course he had to thank everyone. It was customary for him to do so even if he was going mad. “As you all know my eldest, Rhaegar, is at the age to be married off. It’s a difficult task to find a bride that matches a pedigree such like that of the Targaryen. However we have found a match. A Lannister match.” 

That seemed to catch a brooding Tywin off guard and made Cersei beam. Why was your father so surprised. He had proposed the match to the king. . . Hadn’t he? 

Aerys, a bit hesitant himself glances at Rhaegar who remained quiet. “When she comes of age, (y/n) Lannister will wed my son Rhaegar Targaryen.” 

The whole room appeared to stop breathing.   
  
  
*   
  
  


Rhaegar had listened in to his father speaking with Tywin Lannister. How he laughed at the lord, claiming that ‘a man does not marry his heir to his servant’s daughter.’ He knew that was more than a slap to the lord of Casterly Rock. Waiting patiently for Tywin to storm out of Aerys’ chambers, Rhaegar slips in. Maybe it wasn’t the right time to propose this, but if Rhaegar played his words carefully then perhaps he could get his father to go along with his plan. 

“Can you believe him?” Aerys scoffs when he realizes his son was present. “The nerve of him to even suggest marrying you to his daughter.” 

“The Lannister family is incredibly wealthy.” Rhaegar points out. “Even if their blood line isn’t up to par with our’s it would still be beneficial for an even more intimate alliance.” 

Aerys grimaces. “That worm wants more than an ‘intimate’ alliance. He wants even more control of the Iron Throne. What better way to do that than plant his daughter close to you.” 

In his rapid mental decline Aerys did happen to have a point. That is if Tywin wanted the power. He was already in a position where he was constantly taking care of matters that the king should’ve, even sitting on the throne from time to time when Aerys couldn’t be bothered. 

“If you wish to,” Rhaegar started slowly. This was it. “You could further shame Tywin and display your control.” 

The prospect of humiliating his right hand man interested Aerys greatly. 

“The other daughter. It is known that Tywin cares not for his youngest daughter. She’s meek and quiet, not truly showing any proper Lannister traits. You could use the girl. Her father wouldn’t get closer to the throne if you use (y/n). She cares not for her father either.” He felt terrible saying such things about the sweet girl. It was the only way to get his father to even consider it. Rhaegar felt sympathy for (y/n), a kindred spirit. He couldn’t let her continue to suffer from her own family. There wasn’t much he could do except take her away from them. 

“Yes, she is a dull little thing.” He hums in agreement. Long nails poking at his chin. Did Aerys really want to humiliate Tywin that much? 

Apparently so. 

Rhaegar couldn’t help but smile as everyone at the feast sat there shocked. (y/n) didn’t seem to understand at first until they stared her way.   
  
  
*   
  
  


“I can’t believe this!” Cersei screeched and you jolted when you saw her claw like fingers try to grab you. 

“Cersei.” Tywin’s voice is cruel as he stares at his children. “Control yourself.” 

“But she-” 

“I said control yourself.” He snaps, not even bothering to raise his voice. 

Cersei looked like she wanted to argue but knew better. Seething in silence she glares vehemently at you. 

Tentatively Jaime asks “Is this for real father?” 

Tywin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “The king said it himself so it must be so.” 

“It’s not fair!” Your older sister hisses. “You told me I was supposed to marry him!” 

That made Jaime frown. “You were?” 

“I made the proposal to Aerys but he refused it.” 

Cersei’s pretty face contorted with angry tears. Complexion turning a humiliated red shade. “This isn’t fair!” 

At that, Tywin leans closer to his daughter. “Life isn’t fair. It’s best you learn now if you haven’t already.” Straightening up your father turns to you.. “The king has made his choice. (y/n), do not mess this up for us.” 

“Y-Yes father.” You try not to whimper. 

What was going on? 

Why was this happening to you? 

You were not the type of maiden who should be married off to someone like Rhaegar. Why you had gotten the attention of the prince was another question. 

There was so much to process for a nine year old. 

You arrived in Lannisport a lonely child. You would be leaving as a future queen of Westeros.


	3. Part Three

Tensions were boiling in King’s Landing. Hardly the right time for a wedding but Rhaegar seemed to be growing tense with each second his father lost his sanity. He had to seal the deal before Aerys changed his mind. 

Rhaegar had enough on his mind, what with the ominous things he had read in a book when he was younger and with the plans he had to overthrow his father. Many of the kingdoms had sworn alliance to Rhaegar, promising to back him up whenever he said the word. 

Yet he thought of the little girl- no. (y/n) was no longer a child. According to the maester at Dragonstone where she now lived, she had been having her moon’s blood for quite a few years now and (in the maester’s opinion) was ready to be wed. Their engagement had held on long enough. It was time. Before he decided to wage war against his father.  
  
  
*  
  
  


Fingers smooth against the inked words on the sheet of parchment you had received yesterday. You lost count on how many times you had reread it. Tyrion had grown so much while you lived in Dragonstone. You missed him dearly but made sure to write to him as soon as he had learned out to read. No raven could keep up with all the letters you sent one another back and forth. You couldn’t help it. If you couldn’t be with him physically the next best thing was letters. And boy did Tyrion write a lot. His grammar and writing was impeccable for his age. You were so utterly proud of him. 

Smiling you hold the note close to your heart and lean against the harsh stone wall. You had written to your father, begging him to send Tyrion to Dragonstone seeing as you weren’t permitted to leave until your wedding or unless Rhaegar was with you. Your father never replied to any of your letters. You should have been used to it though. You just really wanted to see your baby brother. 

Occasionally you received letters from Jaime who had been inducted into the King’s Guard at such a young age. The youngest in fact to have a spot in the guard. Tywin was still upset about the fact that he had lost his heir to King Aerys. Of course he would never accept Tyrion as his heir. Tyrion wasn’t up to his standards, just like you weren’t either. There you were though. Engaged to Rhaegar. He tried to visit you as often as possible, even take you with him on trips, but with Aerys quickly losing his mind Rhaegar’s visits grew less and less. Ravens from him still came though. Rhaegar always kept true to writing you, no matter how busy he got. He wrote you once claiming that it was therapeutic and reading your letters always took him away from all the stress of King’s Landing. It made you feel of use to him. He still never explained why he chose you as his bride, even when you asked him. Rhaegar would just smile at you, the way he always did with such genuine warmth, and gently run his thumb under your chin. No matter how much you grew he always referred to you as his mouse. You used to hate it so much but coming from Rhaegar you learned to find it endearing. You were a goner, you knew that the last time Rhaegar came to visit you. It was inevitable that you would fall in love with him. Cersei was right. Rhaegar was the most handsome man in all of Westeros. And the kindest. 

You kiss Tyrion’s letter before putting it away with his other letters. Dabbing at your eyes that had grown a little wet, you head out of your room to go visit Rhaella. She had been your companion for the past couple of months. Dragonstone seemed to be the safest place for her considering that she was about two months pregnant. Safer than the capital at least. Rhaella was probably in danger from her own husband too. 

She was happy to be away. Even if her pregnancy was making her incredibly sick she told you that she was just so happy to be away from Aerys. 

“What if I get sick when I get pregnant?” You ask her. There were times when Rhaella couldn’t even stand up. Her pregnancies had always been difficult for her. She’d had a multitude of miscarriages and still-births. The children she did manage to bring into the world only lived for a few months; at most a year. It had taken her so long to be pregnant with Viserys and even then it was touch and go, constantly worried that he too wouldn’t live for long. Rhaella shoots you a tired smile. “It is not unusual for a woman to get sick while pregnant. It goes away after some time. That shouldn’t stop you from having babies. You’ll be queen after all. It’s your duty to provide heirs.” 

Right. Marrying Rhaegar meant. . . 

Your face heated up. You may have had the body of a woman grown, but you were still ever the child. 

Turning your head to look out the window you see the setting sun bleed into the ocean making the reflection a bright orange-pink hue that seemed to glow in the evening light. 

“Excuse me for the interruption.” A maid timidly knocks before opening the door slightly. Once she gets Rhaella’s okay, she goes in. “A raven just came from King’s Landing. For the Lady (y/n).” 

You hold your hand out so she could pass it onto you. Cracking the wax seal that had the three headed Targaryen dragon. Your eyes scan, recognizing Rhaegar’s graceful handwriting. 

“Oh.” 

“What is it?” 

“Rhaegar wants me to go to King’s Landing. He says we will have our wedding.” 

The queen inhales sharply.. “Does he really think right now is the right time for a wedding?” 

“Apparently.” You worry about Rhaegar. Things must be bad if he’s finally chosen a date for your wedding. You had been engaged for a few years now, it was about time. Still. . . 

You stand up. “Well. . . I should start packing.”  
  
  
*  
  
  


It had been Cersei’s idea to join the King’s guard even if it did infuriate Tywin. At least it saved Jaime from marriage. He could keep true to Cersei and not be forced to marry some insufferable woman. Despite being his sister, Cersei was the only woman for him; Jaime was sure of that. He hadn’t felt the way he did with Cersei with any other girl. He didn’t even bother with prostitutes. No one could compare to his sister. 

Although this job was starting to grate on Jaime’s nerves. Aerys was unstable. Anyone who dared oppose him to his face was met with a long and painful death. He was not fit to rule Westeros. Rhaegar was though. Jaime remembered when Cersei had been younger how she had fawned over the silver haired prince. That all stopped once it was announced that their younger sister (y/n) would be the one to marry him. Jaime was happy; partly because it wasn’t Cersei and the other was because he knew Rhaegar would treat (y/n) the way she deserved. (y/n) would be a good queen, Jaime had no doubt. She wasn’t meant to be born a Lannister. But maybe a Targaryen. 

He hoped that Aerys would be overthrown soon so he wouldn’t be able to hurt (y/n). There were plans in the making, he had heard. Tywin was willing to backup Rhaegar as were many other lords. Aerys had been quickly losing popularity and the seven kingdoms were turning to Rhaegar. 

Until the day where Rhaegar finally decided to strike against his father, Jaime would continue to half-heartedly protect Aerys. His time on the Iron Throne was dwindling anyway.  
  
  
  


“Are you sure marrying the Lannister girl is a good idea?” 

Jaime stopped in his tracks, controlling his breathing so that he wouldn’t be detected. Aerys had continuously spoken about his doubts of Rhaegar marrying (y/n), but he was the one who allowed it in the first place. Jaime himself couldn’t understand why. She had been just a child when Rhaegar first met her. A quiet, unimpressive, little thing she had been. Yet both the king and prince had deemed her worthy enough to take on the Targaryen name when Aerys had refused someone like Cersei for Rhaegar’s bride. 

Rhaegar’s clear, musical voice cuts off whatever the first one had continued to say. “There’s no need to worry about (y/n), Griff. She isn’t like the others in her family.” 

Jon Connington. Of course he’d be the one to try and talk Rhaegar out of marrying a Lannister. He was the prince’s most trusted friend. A little too devoted at times. 

“She could be fooling you. Those Lannister lions are good at lying. She could very well be working with Tywin to take the throne out from Targaryen rule! I just can’t understand why you’re marrying that child.” Griff exclaims a bit exasperated as if they had discussed this plenty of times before. 

There’s pause before Jaime hears shuffling, perhaps Rhaegar clasping his good friend on the shoulder as the silver prince often did. “I wanted to take her out of that oppressive family, Jon. The first time I met her she looked so scared to even speak. There was no love for her from even her own family. And perhaps I couldn’t help but feel a connection to her. A kindred spirit. Even as a prince there wasn’t much I could do to make her situation better.” 

“Except marrying her?” Griff scoffs. “Why do you even care so much about this girl?” 

“She was the only person to ever ask me if I was lonely.” 

He didn’t want to hear anymore. Jaime left just as soundlessly as he had been. That was why Rhaegar was marrying (y/n)? It made his mind reel. (y/n) was loved, surely she was. True the Lannisters were cold with their affections but that didn’t mean she wasn’t loved any less. At least that’s what Jaime tried telling himself. After that time when Cersei locked (y/n) in a lion’s cage he knew that she cared not for her little sister. It had slightly horrified Jaime that she had done such a thing. Cersei tried justifying her actions by claiming that she was trying to toughen up (y/n). That she was too soft. That’s what their mother had loved most about (y/n) though. Her softness. And that’s what Jaime found endearing as well. He loved Cersei and her fearlessness and tenacity. She was what every maiden should aspire to be. All the beauty and more that Joanna Lannister had possessed, except her sweet nature. That had solely been passed onto (y/n). Maybe that was why Tywin couldn’t even look at his youngest daughter. Everyone knew how much Tywin had loved his wife; perhaps the only person he had ever loved. 

Regardless, Jaime couldn’t deny any longer that (y/n) hadn’t been treated that well by the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. 

Nails curling against his palm, Jaime marches back to his station by King Aerys’ side. That’s where he belonged. 

For now. 

Jaime just had to wait. In the meantime he would enjoy seeing his little sister again. Rhaegar had boarded her up in Dragonstone as he too feared any threat from his own father. Jaime hadn’t seen (y/n) since she had been shipped off.  
  


When (y/n)’s ship was sighted about to dock in the Blackwater Bay, Jaime saw Rhaegar and his entourage leave to go greet her. Jaime would’ve gone as well but was under strict orders to be with his fellow King’s Guard and be close by to Aerys. He finally got to see her when Rhaegar reluctantly brought her to see the king. 

Jaime couldn’t help but stare at who used to be his little sister.  
  
  
*  
  
  


You smile when you see Jaime and would’ve run to hug him had you not been holding onto Rhaegar’s arm. Just like you had thought, Jaime had grown into such a handsome young man. He looked every part of a proper knight. 

Not wanting to be rude you turn your attention to King Aerys. There wasn’t much that had changed of Aerys since the last time you saw him except for longer hair and nails. His eyes appeared even more sunken in for not eating much from the fear of being poisoned. 

Regardless of his appearance you curtsy to show him that you weren’t a gawking child anymore. You had grown since the tourney at Lannisport. You were still no Cersei and you never would be, but having been able to grow away from the expectation of being like her you were able to become your own person. 

He’s unimpressed but gives you a nod. “So Rhaegar’s bride has finally arrived.” 

“Yes your Grace.” Even though he hadn’t asked about her you tell him that Rhaella is doing fine and that the baby inside of her continues to grow. Aerys doesn’t seem to care about that either and just answers you with a grunt. The queen had already told you that they cared not for each other; that their marriage had been their father’s idea. And thus the Targaryen sibling unions continued on as they had done with Aegon and his sister wives. Except for now. Rhaella hadn’t had a daughter for Rhaegar to marry. Which you suppose was good news for you. 

The king still unnerved you, no matter how much older you had become. This man was unstable and dangerous. He killed anyone who spoke ill of him without batting an eye. You wondered how your brother was able to protect someone like Aerys. 

His pale lavender eyes roam from you to Jaime. He grunts again before muttering something about Lannisters and waves you off, having enough of your presence. 

You cast one last look to Jaime on your way out. You hoped you’d be able to speak to him and catch up. Jaime nods your way, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. 

“You must have a lot to say to him.” Rhaegar comments, finally being able to breathe now that he was away from Aerys. 

“Yes but I can understand that he has other things to do.” Still holding onto his arm you shrug; being the understanding person that you were. “He’s grown so much.” 

“As have you.” notes your prince making you blush slightly. You wondered if Rhaegar even realized how his words sounded. “Your brother looked shocked as well. Then again he hasn’t seen you in years.” 

Taking a deep inhale you try and force down the nervousness that had been creeping up on you. Putting on a confident smile you beam up at Rhaegar. “If you’re not busy I would like a tour of the Keep.” 

He grins back at you, eyes sparkling like gemstones; illuminated by the stream of sunlight that cascaded in through the windows. “Of course. This will be your home soon after all.” 

That was right. You were there to finally wed Rhaegar. You would no longer be a Lannister. You would be (y/n) Targaryen, Queen of Westeros. A title that would’ve originally gone to Cersei had Aerys not rejected Tywin’s match proposal. 

“My home. . .” The word was foreign on your tongue. After your mother had died Casterly Rock had no longer felt like your home. Even Dragonstone had never truly been your home. 

He pauses hearing the timidness in your voice and goes on to say “I can’t guarantee you’ll be completely safe. Being my wife will have it’s challenges. There will be rough times ahead. It might take me away for months on end. I may even need to send you back to Dragonstone. Know this (y/n), this is our home. I will be your home. You’re not alone anymore (y/n). “Beautiful long fingers weave with your’s. 

“Neither are you Rhaegar.” 

For the past few years of living at Dragonstone and Rhaegar visiting you when he could, you had come to know the Silver Prince better than anyone else. There were days where he would be morose, stuck in his melancholic thoughts that concerned the future. A future that he warned you all of the seven kingdoms should be ready for. He was always thinking and planning ahead. 

There would be light on his features when you spoke to him though, excited about what Tyrion had wrote to you or a story you had heard. You had even begun to learn the harp just to be closer to him. You would never be as good as Rhaegar on the harp but he had told you that nothing made him happier to hear you play. As clumsy as your playing was. 

You didn’t know if he truly loved you the way you did him; he never kissed you yet sometimes he would take you into his arms. Rhaegar was sweet enough with you but did he love you? In arranged marriages it wasn’t uncommon for the couple to not love each other. Yet someone as cold as your father had fallen in love with his intended. Your parents had an arranged marriage but they had loved each other immensely. When had they fallen in love, you wondered. Could Rhaegar find it in himself to love someone like you? He was the most beautiful man you had ever met, physically and mentally and even though you had grown into your own person comfortably you still doubted his affections for you.  
  


Rhaegar showed you around the Red Keep and you noted the area as you wanted to familiarize yourself with what would indeed be your new home. He even showed you the Dragon Pits where once all the Targaryen dragons had been kept. The two of you ventured down into them, an odd sensation running up your spine as you remembered the lion cages below Casterly Rock. You kept close to him as the memories came back to you. Noticing your slight fear, Rhaegar grabs your hand; reassuring you that you were safe. He tells you stories about the dragons that his family had once had and about the internal strife that would lead to the Dance of Dragons. You passed by a few dragon remains, and perhaps even human as well. The Targaryens had a rich and long history, even before the Doom of Valyria. They even sounded like fairy tales you mother might have told you. These stories were real though. No wonder Aerys had been hesitant, as Rhaella had told you, marrying you to Rhaegar. 

A bit tired from your travel and from walking around the Red Keep Rhaegar takes you back so that you could rest before dinner. It was greatly appreciated as you flung yourself onto the giant bed that was provided for you. You and Rhaegar would not be sharing a room until you were married but your room was right next to his. Even being one room away from him was close enough. You flop around on your bed, utterly happy to be near Rhaegar. You couldn’t believe that you would finally be his wife. 

Once your excitement died down, exhaustion finally seized you and you were asleep in no time. 

You didn’t know how long you had been asleep when you hear knocking on your door. 

Groggy you lift your head from your pillow, (h/c) hair sticking up in odd places. You roll out of bed and smoothe down your hair with your hand before going to answer it. You’re immediately wide awake. 

“Jaime!” You practically sing, keeping your arms at your sides otherwise you would have thrown them around your older brother. You were just so ecstatic to see him and that he was the one to reach out to you first. He look magnificent in his armor as he leans against your doorframe. 

“Are you sure you’re really my little sister?” Jaime chuckles and pushes off from the frame to waltz into your room. “What happened to the little girl that I saw off to Dragonstone?” 

You twirl happily around him. “She grew up! Just like you did! You’re finally a knight. Not just any knight. You’ve gotten yourself a place in the King’s Guard. You did exactly what you wanted to do. I’m so happy for you Jaime.” 

And truly you were. Jaime had been able to get out from under Tywin’s oppressive control. Then again even Tywin couldn’t tell his headstrong twins what to do. Jaime never took well to orders. It was different now that he was a knight. 

A crooked smirk made him appear so much older. “And I’m happy for you too. You’re getting married and will someday be a queen. That’s a lot from originally being a mouse among lions.” 

“Now I’m a mouse among dragons.” You chuckle and observe just how much your brother had changed. It seemed he was doing the same thing with you. You always did like it when Jaime’s attention was solely on you. You pull out a chair and urge him to sit down. You didn’t know how long you had with him before he was called back to Aerys’ side. “Tell me what I’ve been missing out on.”  
  
  
*  
  
  


Her facial expressions were so genuine; (y/n) literally wore her emotions on her sleeves. Her pure, unadulterated happiness nearly rendered Jaime speechless. She was. . . absolutely stunning. That shy, awkward little girl was gone. (y/n) still had tha shy blush to her cheeks but she hid her nerves with a bright smile. Jaime truly couldn’t believe his eyes when he first saw her. She hadn’t tried to hide behind Rhaegar in the presence of Aerys as she had done years ago with Jaime. If Jaime were being honest though he had kind of liked when his little sister would seek him for protection. He didn’t like timid girls but (y/n) had always been a different story. Maybe because she was his baby sister. Cersei had made it a point very early on that she didn’t want to be protected. She was capable of doing that herself. 

With (y/n) though. . . 

She had been downright adorable when she cowered behind Jaime. Cersei and Tywin may not had appreciated (y/n)’s frailty but Jaim had. Seeing her so grown up, so matured. . . Jaime couldn’t begin to describe what he was feeling. He wasn’t used to being taken by surprise. Wasn’t used to the sensation of his breath being taken away. Even when he had seen Cersei naked for the first time he hadn’t been nervous. He had bent her over and fucked her without hesitation. 

A bat of (y/n)’s eyelashes though and Jaime was ready to lay down his sword for her and swear fealty and loyalty. 

“You will be a wonderful queen.” Jaime says randomly that interrupts (y/n) from whatever she had been saying. 

Her smile is blinding at his words. 

He knew then and there that it was going to be absolutely difficult to see her wed Rhaegar.


	4. Part Four

Even being a daughter of the man who supposedly shit gold you had never seen such a beautiful dress. Not even the one you had worn at the Lannisport tourney. There were red gems sewn against the white fabric that shined when the light hit it. You didn’t even want to lay a finger on it, afraid that your touch would dirty it. 

Rhaegar chuckles behind you. “I’m guessing it is to your liking?” 

Dumbly you nod. “It’s. . . It’s beautiful Rhaegar.” 

Lords and ladies all over Westeros were coming in flocks for your wedding. King’s Landing was filled with a multitude of different banners. It made Aerys even more nervous to where he hadn’t come out of his personal chambers for days. 

You noted your own family had yet to arrive. Would Tywin not even attend your wedding? 

Jaime had tried to reassure you that even if you weren’t his favorite, Tywin would still show up. The Lannister and Targaryen families were merging after all. It would be incredibly disrespectful for Tywin not to show up even if his relationship with Aerys was strained. The Lord of Casterly Rock was not a man who would ever dare of sullying his family name. He had Ilyn Payne’s tongue ripped out for even spreading the rumor that he defecated gold. 

You hoped Jaime was right not because you wanted to see your father and older sister or anyone else, all you wanted to see was Tyrion. 

Rhaegar leaves, having business to attend to as well as to let you try on your wedding gown. You wished he would’ve stayed a little bit longer but you weren’t left alone for too long. Jaime had entered the room as your hand maids were tightening your bridal corset. 

You were about to greet him but an aggressive pull on the lace has you gasping. Jaime chuckles, his armor clanking slightly as he moves inside, his pristine white cloak fluttering behind him. A few of the maids blush and hide their face at Jaime’s presence. You had grown used to it though. 

“You’re usually busy at this time of day.” Wheezing you try and steady your breathing. 

“One of the other guards is filling in for me. It’s not too hard to protect someone who won’t even leave his room.” Jaime rolls his eyes. He shooed away the maids and they scurry along to give you and your brother privacy. “It makes my heart weep to see my baby sister in a wedding dress.” His tone is heavily laced with sarcasm that makes you twirl around and shoot him a playful glare. 

“You never seemed attached to your baby sister before.” The most you could tell of Jaime’s affections for you in your childhood was that he tolerated you more than Cersei. No matter what he would always be on Cersei’s side. Even when she was in the wrong, which happened to be all the time. Cersei was his favorite. She was everyone’s favorite. Except for Rhaegar’s. That much you were sure of. 

Cupping your elbow, he brings you closer to his gleaming chest plate that you could see your reflection in. “Of course I was attached to my little sister.” 

You realized you had never been as close to him as you were now. You caught the fine features of his face, the elegant chisel of his jawbone and his perfect nose. “Funny, you never showed it. You always let Cersei do whatever she wanted.” 

“Do you really think she would listen to me? You forget she is older than me as well and doesn’t take too kindly to being told what to do.” 

He had a very good point. Even so that didn’t change the fact that he hardly ever intervened or took your side. 

Tilting your chin up you look away from him. It hardly mattered anymore. “I guess you’re right. Not even father could ever get Cersei to do what he wanted.” 

“Only mother ever got Cersei to listen to her.” Jaime muses and nods. 

Softly you smile. “Sometimes it seemed that mother could do anything. Beautiful and kind and smart too.” 

“Just like you.” 

It made you scoff. “No. Mostly like Cersei.” 

Taking a step toward you Jaime sighs. “Cersei is a lot of things but she was never like mother. She’s her own person.” 

Wandering away from Jaime your gaze falls on the tall mirror that reveals you in your magnificent wedding gown. You felt a little shameful for being so happy that Cersei would also never be Rhaegar’s bride. Something that terrible didn’t deserve Rhaegar. 

She got so many other things, but she would never have Rhaegar.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  


He didn’t understand what was going on. Jaime had always seen (y/n) as his sweet baby sister. Someone who needed to be protected. 

Now he couldn’t explain his feelings for her. Of course Jaime still saw (y/n) as someone who needed protection yet things seemed different now. Since her arrival she continued to surprise Jaime. Sometimes it would be the way her eyes fluttered to focus her attention on him or the subtle touch to his forearm as she would laugh brightly at something that had happened. Or the coy little blush that would dust her cheeks when she was near Rhaegar. That made Jaime’s insides burn. It was like when he saw another man looking at Cersei in an obviously lewd manner. Cersei loved the attention she got from other men which made things harder for Jaime; as if loving his sister wasn’t hard enough. (y/n) was completely oblivious though. There were a few knights and squires that Jaime had caught oogling her. Not his little sister had noticed. She only had eyes for Rhaegar. 

Illustrious Rhaegar who was perhaps only marrying her out of pity. 

It was all starting to get on Jaime’s nerves. And he couldn’t explain why except. . . 

The very thought made Jaime take a deep breath and try to banish the very idea. It couldn’t be. What kind of sick joke would it be if he was attracted to his little sister? Jaime had never thought it weird that he was attracted to Cersei. They were two halves of the same whole. She was a part of him. But (y/n)? It was weird yet somehow made sense to Jaime. Cersei being the independent girl that she was didn’t like any suffocating affections, much like a cat, and would only go to Jaime when she felt like it. (y/n) had always been his though; had always needed him. The poor girl craved for his love and attention. She had constantly sought shelter behind Jaime. 

It was too out there though, even for Jaime. Being in love with both of his sisters. . . He laughed bitterly. Cersei would definitely not enjoy that news. She was still upset over (y/n) marrying Rhaegar. She didn’t like losing out to her little sister. Cersei never did quite get over that (y/n) had been Joanna’s favorite; not that Joanna had ever said it out loud or shown favoritism but everyone knew. It was an unspoken truth that made Cersei resentful toward (y/n). 

Jaime shuddered to think what would happen if Cersei were to find out about his new attraction. No one was to know about this. Every time he saw Rhaegar and (y/n) together though made Jaime’s lips press tightly together in an attempt to suppress his angry snarl. He hoped that this feeling for (y/n) would pass. It was just brought on because he hadn’t seen her in years. That’s what it had to be. Once he saw Cersei he would no longer feel attracted to (y/n). 

That was another reason why he got so excited when he saw the flying red banners with golden lions embroidered in the middle. 

His fingers twitched at the thought of weaving them into Cersei’s wealth of blonde hair. 

Then the nagging fantasy of running them through (y/n)’s racked his imagination further. 

Jaime had to keep still in his position as King Aerys was now willing to exit his room just to get a glimpse of a man who had once been his Hand. Not out of courtesy but cold contempt for the Lannister lord. 

“The lions have descended upon King’s Landing.” Aerys mutters to himself. He was constantly talking to himself or ghosts. Jaime couldn’t decide which one creeped him out the most. Each was equally disturbing. 

One of the many things Jaime had learned from being in the King’s Guard was to tune out Aerys’ demented ramblings. It took him a while and had felt difficult to do at times, especially when Aerys besmirched the Lannister name, but it made his job easier when he could turn a deaf ear. 

“Rhaegar better not be wrong about that little Lannister bitch.” 

Muscles spasmed and Jaime literally had to bite down on his tongue, clenching everything together to stop himself from attacking the king he was sworn to. 

That was one thing he couldn’t ignore. He didn’t like it when anyone called Cersei anything distasteful, he absolutely could not stand it directed at his sweet, baby, sister. 

Jaime knew that if (y/n) had heard, it would wound her deeply. Her gentle heart would take it seriously. 

“They’re almost within the gates of the Keep, your Grace.” 

Aerys groans. “Very well.”   
  
  
*   
  
  


It was no use. Rhaegar couldn’t help the stretching of his grin as he watched (y/n) run from window to window to catch a glimpse of her family’s banner. She was like a bird fluttering from branch to branch and tweeting a happy song. He enjoyed it most when (y/n) was so happy. A burst of sunlight in his otherwise cloudy world. She lit up a room with her smile and actually made him laugh! Rhaegar had forgotten the last time he had genuinely laughed before meeting (y/n). He hadn’t known how much a distraction she would be; a good distraction. There were dark things to come in his life that would surely lead to spilled blood. Yet (y/n) was able to keep his mind occupied and away from what he would have to do in the near future. In the Dragonstone archives she would keep him company or venture out to where the sand met the salty ocean and sit with him; listening to him play the harp. If Rhaegar insisted, (y/n) would even bring her own harp and try to play along with him to the best of her ability. He knew each string so well that he didn’t have to look down at his fingers when he played. Instead he would look at (y/n) as she kept her eyes trained on her tiny digits. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she concentrated on the placement of each finger. She had grown immensely since the Lannisport tourney. (y/n) had grown yet still remained the same somehow. She could still be shy but in certain situations she had a level head and was confident. Acting serious when need be then laughing once the moment was over and it was just the two of them. 

He didn’t regret the decision to marry her yet he couldn’t get rid of the image of a certain northern lady that he had met in passing. A girl with a cold beauty to her looks and a sharp tongue. A lady that could very well hold her own against any man. Those gray eyes that drilled into anyone who dared look too long. She was like the very ice of her land. The chance glance had been for just a few moments. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet Rhaegar felt bad for feeling something for another woman. It was obvious that the young Lannister girl was infatuated with him. (y/n) trusted and adored him. How could he betray his mouse? He helped her out of darkness. He wouldn’t so easily thrust her back into it.   
  
  
  


(y/n) struggles to peer past the glass. “I hope Tyrion is down there!” She says with wavering hope. He detected the worry and desolation as she must already be preparing herself for disappointment. 

“I’m sure he is. Your father is aware of the position you’re in now. He wouldn’t dare do anything to displease the future queen.” 

She snorts and although it’s meant to be derisive, Rhaegar finds it adorable. “He does things to displease Aerys all the time. And on purpose too.” 

Sharp as a tack too. Rhaegar chuckles; her family didn’t give her enough credit. At Casterly Rock she had been an observer while everyone else dismissed her. She listened to the talk and scheming that went on without ever being noticed. (y/n) was aware of how power worked. She knew the rules to the game of thrones. That was the one way she was like Tywin. He had unknowingly taught her. Not that she would do anything with the information. She wasn’t ready to be a hands on player quite yet. 

Soon though she would have to participate. Whether she was ready or not. 

Until then Rhaegar would do his best to shield and protect her. 

Gingerly he tugs at her arm and immediately she turns to face him. (e/c) eyes staring up at him with complete adoration. “Shall we go welcome your family, princess?” 

He knew it would make her blush and sputter. “Me? Princess?” 

Rhaegar hums. “Technically yes. You’re going to be my wife which will make you a princess by proxy.” 

“A princess, huh?” (y/n) replies quietly. “Never thought I would be a princess. . .” 

Chest warm, Rhaegar leans into her which was a little tricky to do considering that she was smaller than him. After all this time she’s still surprised by his bursts of affections.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  


The golden family. They looked powerful, just the three of them together. Each holding the same unwavering green eyes that challenged everyone and anyone to look upon their glory. Then there was you. 

Your heart sank when there was no sign of your little brother and you felt your throat tighten. You knew Tywin wouldn’t dare to bring Tyrion because he felt ashamed of him. Shame and resentment for killing his wife, not that it was Tyrion’s fault. 

Shooting your eyes down to the ground you try everything in your power to stop yourself from crying there on the spot. You would show them how much you had grown. You would fight through the pain. 

You didn’t bother to hide your disappointment at seeing your father and sister only. Other factions of the Lannister family had arrived to see you wed but didn’t have the honor to see you before the pre-wedding breakfast. That honor was only for your immediate family. Which unfortunately was merely Tywin and Cersei. 

She was stunning, just like Jaime. You half worried if Rhaegar would change his mind and decide to marry your sister instead. 

“I’m happy you could make it.” You say although the words come out emotionless. The words were merely out of formality. Just like you knew the last place your father and sister wanted to be was at your wedding. 

“We’re all happy you could make it.” Rhaegar says as well, matching your tone although he managed a detached smile. 

One stormy day at Dragonstone the two of you had gone back and forth describing the terrible things your fathers had done. 

It was painfully obvious to the other onlookers in the room the hostility that made the air almost unbearable to be in. 

“Of course.” Tywin speaks up. “This is a proud day for the Lannister family.” You never did like the way his eyes would look at you, as if you were still somehow disappointing him. 

“I see you are missing a son.” Rhaegar bravely brought up the fact of the missing Tyrion. 

Cersei makes a face before looking at her father’s reaction. Tywin, as per usual, plays it off cooly. “As requested by your grace the prince I have brought him.” He didn’t seem to happy about that fact. 

Rhaegar doesn’t let up. “We fail to see him.” 

“He has been sent up to our room along with our luggage. I thought it best that he stay there to have a. . . private reunion with his sister.” 

In other words Tywin didn’t want anyone to see him. 

At least he had brought him. You look up hopefully to your fiance who smiles down at you and nudges you. “Go and see him. I’ll finish up here. Ser Connington, will you escort my lady to see her little brother?” 

The redhead seemed hesitant to leave the prince’s sighed but reluctantly followed you as you fled from the Great Hall.


	5. Part Five

At first he appeared utterly shocked at your presence. You knew he was probably told to stay quiet. Mismatched eyes scrunch in slight confusion as you stand in the doorway slightly out of breath. Fear seizes you; what if he didn’t recognize you? It would make sense since he was only around three when you left for Dragonstone. 

You take a tentative step forward, allowing him time to register who you were. 

Realization lights up his eyes. “(y/n)?” 

You break out in a grin. “It’s so good to see you again Tyrion.” 

His stunted legs struggle to run over to you but he manages well enough as you readily wrap your arms around him. Tyrion’s little shoulders tremble at your touch, probably the first hug he’s had in years. You make double sure to smother him against your chest and kiss his golden curls. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Whispering against the crown of his head you figure a boy his age didn’t like to be smothered in affection. But Tyrion wasn’t like other boys his age. He had been desperately starving for love and attention and still kept his short arms semi-wrapped around you. 

The two of you stayed like that for quite some time. You didn’t bring up the fact that you heard him trying to contain his crying. You let him cry in your arms without any judgement. Just like you knew your own mother would have done. You knew Joanna would’ve loved Tyrion with every fiber of her being, no matter what he looked like. 

“You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.” You tell him once the two of you pull away and you pat his face clean with your sleeve. 

Tyrion was doubtful about your statement. “Me? Grown?” 

You nod. “The last time I saw you I could easily carry you in my arms. You’ve grown so much.” 

That earns a smile from him. A smile that broke your heart because you saw how happy he was that someone showed genuine love for him. That you didn’t grimace at the sight of him. That you willingly kissed him and held him. 

“I still have all your letters.” Admitting your smile begins to hurt your face. Not even noticing Ser Connington standing behind you in the doorway. Even if he was intruding on a sweet moment you didn’t even bother to notice him. The man was extremely loyal to Rhaegar and didn’t like you one bit. You saw the resentment in his eyes when you were in view or near his prince. To him you weren’t one to be trusted. You were a Lannister. Scheming and terrible like the rest of your family. Rhaegar didn’t know that you had heard the mean things Griff had said to you when the two of them thought they were alone. You would pass by and accidentally overhear Griff desperately trying to convince Rhaegar not to marry you. It hurt but you were already used to whispers about not only you but your family. Time at Casterly Rock had made you grow a thick skin. Insulting words like that slid off of you. Didn’t mean that you were immune to it though. Someone so close to Rhaegar hated you and was constantly trying to get you out of the picture. Rhaegar trusted this man immensely. He took Griff’s council on many occasions. That’s why it worried you that maybe Rhaegar would actually do what Ser Connington had been begging him to do. The wedding was so incredibly close, but there was still time for Rhaegar to change his mind and break your heart. 

Excitedly, Tyrion goes to his trunk and pulls out a bundle of papers. “Me too! I keep every single one!” 

The two of you sit on the floor and you cast a glance over your shoulder to the bored Griff who looked to want to be anywhere but there. “Go if you like. I will be here with my brother for a while.” 

He didn’t even like it when you spoke to him. He pushes off the frame of the door. “My prince instructed me to watch you.” 

“Your prince will understand. Leave us.” Waving him off, not even bothering to wait and see if he left, you return your attention to your brother as the two of you began to share letters.   
  
  
  
  


“He’s so smart Rhaegar! I can’t believe his vocabulary and all the things he knows!” Gushing about your little brother you sit on the edge of Rhaegar’s bed as he’s preparing himself for dinner. You had already gotten ready and wanted to spend time with him and brag about Tyrion. “If only father weren’t so narrow minded, Tyrion would make a great Lord of Casterly Rock. You should talk to him, I’m sure the two of you would get along quite well! Engage each other with poetry and history. He speaks like a grown man!” 

You notice him staring at you with a warm smile that always made the butterflies in your stomach turn into buzzing bees. Heart skipping multiple beats as you drown in his beautiful smile. 

Blushing you clam up. “Wh-What?” 

His lips part to reveal perfectly white teeth. “You’re just so lovely when you’re happy.” 

In front of him you shrink up and internally scream your love for him. Rhaegar continued to catch you off guard with his incredibly sweet words. It made you fall for him even more. Not that you weren’t already head over heels in love with him. Hell, every time he showered you with any kind of nice words you were pretty sure your vision turned all rosey. 

Mumbling a quick thank you you avert your eyes from him, knowing all too well that your face was bright red. “I am happy. . . After so long I finally get to see Tyrion. I just hate how my father keeps him locked up like he’s something that shouldn’t see the light of day.” 

Rhaegar’s brows furrow. “I told him-no- ordered him to have Tyrion present during the ceremony.” 

Gratefully you beam up at him. Your sweet prince. Rhaegar had the kindest heart. More than both his father and younger brother Viserys. Viserys had grown up a brat, coddled by his crazy father who worried over the young boy’s safety far too much. Aerys doted on Viserys and you partially feared that he would decide to make Viserys his heir and future king rather than Rhaegar. You dread to think about a Westeros ruled by Viserys. 

“I bet that definitely didn’t make my father happy.” 

“Probably put him in a more sour mood I reckon.” He shrugs his broad shoulders and smoothes out the fabric of his red and black tunic; the dark colors contrasted greatly with his fair skin and silvery hair. “How do I look?” 

Handsome. Devastatingly handsome. 

You press your lips together. “Wonderful. As usual.” 

A chuckle rumbles in his chest as he holds out an elegant hand for you to take. Your fingertips brush against the skin of his palm and immediately you feel his warmth shoot through you. 

You were doomed around him. A mouse devoured by a dragon.   
  
*   
  
  
  
  


He pushed her up against the wall and let his hands pull up the skirt of her dress so his hand could travel up her beautifully sculpted legs and to her womanhood that radiated heat. Cersei’s heavy breathing collected with his to provide the only sound in the abandoned hall. All through dinner he had to restrain himself from bending his sister over and fucking her on the table in front of everyone. Which sister, that was the question. The question that he could only come up with Cersei as the answer to. 

Cersei supports herself against the wall with her forearms and presses her superb ass against Jaime’s crotch that already had a nicely erected tent. 

“I have been waiting so long.” Cersei hisses, her nails raking against the stone and mortar that composed the wall she was pressed against. 

Yes, Jaime had waited long for this moment too. To bury himself inside of Cersei. To remind himself that he only loved Cersei. There couldn’t be any other woman except for his twin. He would reaffirm it right now. 

One hand delved between her thighs and the other pulling down his trousers, Jaime leaned his forehead against Cersei’s back. He spread her legs and flipped up her dress before plowing himself into her. He feels her tighten around his cock as she simpers. This was where he belonged. Cersei was the only woman he was meant to be with. 

As he closed his eyes though, rhythmically pounding into her, he remembered (y/n) in her wedding dress. The way the bodice pushed up her breasts and gave Jaime a peek of her cleavage. How beautiful she looked when she twirled around to smile at him. It made Jaime moan as he felt the swelling of his cock become unbearable. He wondered what (y/n) would sound like if he were to fuck her. He could practically hear her shy mewlings. Jaime kept the image with him as he continued to thrust into Cersei.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  


Dinner would have been overly wonderful had it not been for certain members of the Lannister and Targaryen families glaring daggers at one another. Cersei continuing to glare at you, Ser Connington giving both you and your entire family the stink eye, your father at Rhaegar and your fiance returning the favor ten fold. Had Aerys been there you were sure it would have been ten times worse. Small miracles you supposed. Jaime had surprisingly been allowed to attend dinner; you hadn’t thought Aerys to be so generous. You figured he would’ve wanted to dangle Jaime in your father’s face. Further shame his ex-Hand. Jaime was seated on the Targaryen side of the table though. You didn’t think Tywin could frown even deeper than he already had been but you were proven wrong when Jaime took a seat on the other side of the table. Poor Tyrion was stuck between Tywin and Cersei who both tried their best not to look at the young boy. There were a few japes made Tyrion’s way by not only some members of the Lannister family but from some of Aerys’ vassals as well. Your heart wept for him and Rhaegar could only do so much to keep everyone civil. Maybe he could control their tongues but not their eyes. Mean spirited eyes that drilled into Tyrion and made him slouch in his seat even more. Tywin had one of the maids take his youngest son back to his room halfway through dinner. He had obliged to Rhaegar’s request, but Rhaegar hadn’t said how long Tyrion was to be present. You finished your own meal quickly and excused yourself to go join Tyrion and keep him company. He had been a little misty eyed but much like you he had developed thick skin. 

Growing late and you yourself being quite tired, you bid Tyrion a goodnight and kissed his forehead before leaving. 

The halls were dark except for a weak light that was offered by the torches mounted on the walls to lead the way. You grew somewhat disoriented as the corridors twisted and offered turns you hadn’t expected to be there. You squint your eyes and try to make sense of the darkness. You were lost. 

Silently you curse to yourself. What would Rhaegar think of you if he were to find out that you allowed yourself to get lost in the Red Keep. He would probably think you a silly girl, a dim girl. Even a mouse was probably brighter than you. 

It wasn’t until you heard voices that you picked up speed. Maybe someone could help you and hopefully not say anything about you getting lost. As you drew closer though you realized the voices weren’t. . . Well, they didn’t sound right. They were out of breath and panting along with a resound smacking noise. You felt uneasy as you stopped. A woman whimpered as a man grunted. Tentatively you inch forward, unsure of yourself and whether you wanted help anymore. 

Dim light cast a gentle glow upon the two figures. The shadows nearly made it impossible to decipher any exact features but when you spied golden hair you knew. 

It was Jaime and Cersei. That was undeniable. 

You couldn’t seem to tear your eyes away, they were glued in horror at the act. It all made sense though. Why Jaime always liked Cersei more than you. 

You stumble backwards, thankful that you didn’t make a sound as you booked it in the opposite direction. You felt your dinner begin to rise in your stomach.


	6. Part Six

You couldn’t sleep all that night. The image of your siblings having intercourse was burned into your mind. Every time you closed your eyes you saw Jaime taking Cersei from behind as she enjoyed every bit of it. The incessant thoughts make you toss and turn in your bed as you fret with the covers that felt suddenly suffocating. Even your light sheet felt too heavy on your body. Frustrated you throw everything off of you and sit up, pressing the bottoms of your feet to the cold ground. Everything was still knotted in your stomach. 

They were siblings. Twins for that matter. Twins and lovers. You wondered how long it had been going on for. You should’ve seen it sooner. It all made sense. Why Jaime was so loyal to Cersei. It was beyond that of a twin brother. He had the devotion of a lover. Your mother. . . Your mother had known. That was why she separated their rooms when they were children and why she refused to tell you why. She knew. For that long. . . 

Fingers clutch at your abdomen as you try and force the image from your brain. You stand up and grab your robe before heading out of your door and traveling a little bit down the hall to stand outside of Rhaegar’s bedroom door. Hopefully he was still awake and willing to at least provide you company. You knew it was unladylike for you to show up at his room in the middle of the night. You were his fiance yes but the two of you had yet to be wed. What would others say if they saw you there? Prideful, you straighten your back. You weren’t doing anything wrong. You were visiting your fiance. You weren’t going to do anything dirty. The thought of it brought a burning blush to your cheeks. Yes you did want to explore that part of the relationship but you would wait until your wedding night. Besides, it was no one else’s business why you were at his door in the middle of the night. You didn’t have to defend your actions. Someday you would be queen. 

Clenching the front of your robe tighter you lift up your hand, prepared to knock gently just in case Rhaegar did happen to be asleep. Only, from the faint voices coming from the other side of his massive door it sounded like he wasn’t alone. You hated being a snoop, but you were curious as to who he could be talking with so late at night. 

You lean your ear closer to the wood door yet you took on a stance where you could leave quickly if someone were to open the door. 

“-not too late!” 

Ser Connington. 

Of course, you should’ve known. Sometimes the two would talk into the wee hours of the morning. Rhaegar valued Griff’s council. 

Rhaegar sighs heavily. “Not this again Griff. I understand your concern-” 

“Yet you take no action.” Griff hisses. “You’re still intent on marrying her! What about the Stark girl? You fancy her, I know you do.” 

Your heart dropped. Stark girl? Rhaegar. . . Rhaegar liked another woman? 

“She is already betrothed to Robert Baratheon. Besides, we didn’t talk much. We just met in passing.” 

“Passing you say, yet I saw stars in your eyes when you first saw her.” 

There’s a pause. A pause that seemed to drag on for so long as you dreaded his response. Each minute you continued to listen in on their conversation a piece of you died. 

“It doesn’t matter.” There’s a hint of longing in his tone. “(y/n) is a sweet girl. She’ll make a fine wife.” 

There’s heavy footfalls that draw near to the door and you back away a little bit with bated breath and tears glossing your eyes. You don’t know who they belong to until you hear the deep voice of Griff. “But do you think you could ever be truly happy with her?” 

“I’m going to try to.” 

“Then I’ll try to support your decision. . .” 

With everything you’ve heard your body doesn’t want to move, frozen to the spot as you hold back your tears. 

_”You’re a Lannister lion (y/n). We do not show weakness.”_ You remember your father telling you so long ago. You weren’t a lion though. You were a mouse. A meek, stupid, mouse. 

The door swings open and you hear a sharp inhale. You couldn’t bring yourself to look up though. Vision obscured, you stare at your slippered feet. 

“(y/n). . .” 

A large lump in your throat prevented you from speaking right away. It takes you a moment to push it down. Your mouth felt incredibly dry. “You. . . You don’t really want to marry me. . .” 

“That’s not it.” Quick steps match the beating of your heart as Rhaegar tries to get close to you but you take a wobbly step back. “(y/n)-” 

“You love someone else.” 

“Please, let me explain.” Rhaegar’s hands try to cup your elbows but to both of the men’s shock you rip yourself away from him and send both a stabbing glare. 

“I don’t want your pity! Is that why you’re marrying me? Because you feel sorry for me?” Why was it so difficult for someone to love you? What was wrong with you? “Well don’t. I don’t want to marry you either!” You sped off, listening to Rhaegar calling after you. It was easier to lie rather than tell him what you had heard devastated you. That it broke your heart. That he broke your heart. Suddenly every moment the two of you had spent together felt like a lie.   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  


“Still no sign of her, your Grace.” 

Running a hand through his silver hair, Rhaegar nods and tries to think of the next course of action. He hadn’t slept all that night, tormented about what had happened. Already ill-tempered from his lack of sleep his whole morning had turned to shit when he was informed that (y/n) had not been in her room when her hand maids went to wake her up. That no one could find her. It immediately woke him up but searching all day had worn him out and his fatigue was beginning to show. What was worse was that Tywin was in an even worse mood. Grumbling about how useless his younger daughter was. How much shame she continued to bring upon the Lannister name. 

He had to concentrate on finding (y/n). And once he found her. . . What could he possibly tell her? She had heard something that no one was supposed to hear. For the first time ever, his sweet little mouse was furious with him. Possibly beyond furious. Rhaegar had expected the tears, but not the rage. Even Ser Connington had been surprised. Who could blame her though. 

Shaking his head, Rhaegar tries to clear his mind. He’d figure out what to say to her after she was found. 

Loud clanking of armor could be heard entering the hall that Rhaegar had chosen to take a quick breather. He really was exhausted. 

“Any news?” Jaime rounds the corner, intimidating as he was for his age, he made the other guard in front of him quiver in their armor. Jamie looked just as frazzled as Rhaegar. So much so that he strayed away from his station. 

“N-Not yet Ser Jaime. . .” The guard stuttered. 

That wasn’t the answer he wanted. Jaime slams a fist against a wall, green eyes flick toward Rhaegar. “Why haven’t you found her yet? What are you doing?” 

Rhaegar stood taller, he wouldn’t let this boy intimidate him like he did with his guards. “We’re working on it. Shouldn’t you be guarding my father? That is your duty after all.” 

Jaime’s jaw ticks in agitation and he takes a few daunting steps closer to the prince while a few other guards grip their swords, just in case they needed to defend Rhaegar. “It’s nearly sunset.” 

“We’ll find her.” He says more so to convince himself. 

(y/n)’s older brother didn’t seem to convinced. Gaze glowering at him he was surprised that Jaime didn’t fight him right then and there. 

Brushing Jaime aside, Rhaegar turns to his guards who were ready to pounce. “We haven’t checked the cellars and tunnels yet. Let’s go through those. I’ll have some of you wait here for the ones that went to go check the city.” 

“I’m coming with you. It’s obvious that your inept to even finding my little sister.” Growls Jaime. 

Pointedly staring at him, Rhaegar clenches his jaw. “You have a duty to my father that you must uphold.” 

Matching his stare with his own green eyes, the two men stare each other down. “My sister comes first. Your father has others watching over him. Besides, it’s quite easy taking care of someone who never leaves his room.” 

Neither were budging, making the others around them grow weary and concerned. One bravely speaks up “Um. . . your Grace. . . We should resume looking for her. . .” 

Another nods in agreement. “Yes, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for her brother to join in the search.” 

It was a reasonable idea, but Rhaegar really didn’t want to spend too much time with any other Lannister besides (y/n) and Tyrion. “Of course. Let’s get going then.”   
  
*   
  
  
  


The ground wasn’t exactly the ideal place to sleep, but it would have to do. After running away from Rhaegar’s room you had gotten yourself lost again. The dark made things ten times worse. You had no idea how you got so turned around. You had just been so desperate to get away from him that you must’ve gone in the opposite direction. Somehow you ended up in the depths of the cellars of the Red Keep. In a room filled to the brim with dragon skulls. Once your eyes had grown accustomed to the dark you were able to make out the shape of the horned skulls that varied in sizes. Tired, you figured that once it was bright outside that you would have a better chance of figuring out where you were and return to your room. You crawled into the mouth of the largest skull there, careful with the still sharp teeth that it possessed. There you curled up into a tight ball and went to sleep. It wasn’t a good sleep, but at least you were able to rest for a little bit. Rest from your heartache. 

You should’ve known better. Someone like Rhaegar couldn’t possibly marry you out of love. Hells, you were engaged when you were just a small child. You had figured though. . . Figured that maybe he could fall in love with you like you had with him. That maybe the two of you could have a happy, loving marriage. Your own hopes had fooled you into thinking that finally someone loved you. That you were someone’s first choice. That you weren’t second best. 

He didn’t though. 

He loved someone he barely knew. 

Probably a woman who was more confident than you. More mature and smart than you. A direwolf was better than a simpering mouse. You found yourself hating that nickname again. Especially every time you remembered Rhaegar calling you his mouse. It just seemed so fake now. Everything. 

What were you supposed to do now? 

You couldn’t marry Rhaegar now. That was for sure. It would just be too humiliating. You were sure you wouldn’t be able to look at him. 

Eyelids drifting closed, preparing you for a fitful slumber, a presence suddenly crawled up your back. You weren’t entirely alone. Yet when you open your eyes you confirm that it is only you among the dead. You tried once more to fall asleep, this time you felt the warm numbing of your mind as sleep held you in it’s promising arms. As you drifted off you heard something akin to a heartbeat. A strong, massive heart beat that was almost like the beating of a drum.   
  
  
  


Even if it was uncomfortable you had passed out once your head hit the floor. You didn’t even know how long you had been sleeping until your heard shouting outside. Slowly your eyes flutter open and a gentle light was filtering into the cellar. It streamed in through the holes provided by the dragon skull’s nostrils and empty eye sockets. Louder grew the voices, words that garbled together in your sleepy brain, and the door to the cellar room filled with dozens of pristine skulls was opened 

“(y/n)?! Are you in here?” 

Confused you lift yourself up a little bit on your elbows. You peek through the jaws of the skull, between the pointed teeth that must’ve ripped men apart when they were still alive. It had been the voice of your brother Jaime. 

“Jaime?” You croak out. 

“She’s in here! I heard her!” 

You shuffle on your knees to look out of a nostril to see your brother, shining in his armor along with several others. Right behind him was your silver haired prince. Your heart immediately began to throb in it’s cage. You couldn’t look at him without nearly crying. 

Jaime gets down on his knees near the mouth of the skull and tries to get a look at you. “Are you alright (y/n)? Did you get stuck in there?” 

Nearly recoiling when he reaches a hand inside to try and grab you, you remember the other traumatizing thing you had witnessed. “I’m fine. . .” To show them you carefully slink out from between massive jaws and brush your fretting brother away. They all seemed to fake now. Your illusion of a caring brother and fiance had been shattered. Both of them preferred different women. You would never be their first choice. 

Awkwardly you stand in the middle of the room as everyone’s attention was solely your’s. Not that you wanted it though. You hadn’t meant to make such a fuss. 

Your brother tries to touch you again but you easily evade his hand. The reproachful look you shot him made your brother keep his distance with a question in his gaze. You run your tongue over your lips before speaking. “I’m sorry I made such a mess. . . That I worried everyone. . .” 

“You’re safe.” Rhaegar speaks softly. “That’s all that matters.” 

“No. It’s not. This messes everything up further but I’ve decided not to marry you Rhaegar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't taking anyone's shit anymore. Don't worry, this isn't the end for Rhaegar x Reader.


	7. Part Seven

_“Look at you.”_ You remember Cersei’s vindictive sneer. What harm had you caused her? None. _“No man will ever want you as their wife.”_

Why though? 

What made you so unlovable? 

Why were you always someone’s second choice? 

They gawked at you, unable to believe what you had just said while Rhaegar looked at you; sadness in those crystal pools of lilac. You don’t wait for anyone’s reply. You never expected one. 

Swallowing down whatever lump had formed in your throat, you let your anger make you hard and unwavering. Gaze hardened as the steel of your brother’s sword. Even he looks at you with surprise, uncertain of what to do. You weren’t much sure what to do yourself. What was your next step? 

“Take me to my room Jaime, please.” Your whisper was much louder in that cell filled with deceased beasts that once scorched Westeros. 

“O-Of course. . .” Jaime nodded and held out his arm for you to hold. You stare at it for a second before turning your head away and brushing past the other guards and Rhaegar. 

“(y/n).” The Silver Prince of Westeros tried to get you to look at him. You were done though. Done with doting upon men who would never truly return your affections. There was nothing more for you with Rhaegar. He had utterly broken your heart. You weren’t stupid enough to stay knowing he loved someone else. 

Even though your heart ached to look at him one last time, your devastation keeps your resolution solid as you walk out of that room.  
  
  
  


“What do you mean you’re not going to marry him?” Lord Tywin asks with a clenched voice. You notice the tendons in his throat pop out and the firm line of his jaw. 

You fold your hands in front of you. Even your anger that had been fueling you was no match against Tywin’s own unbridled fury that threatened to plow over you. The courage and strength you felt earlier was completely gone as you cowered underneath your father’s intimidating glare. “I don’t want to marry Rhaegar anymore. . .” 

He runs a hand over his face before returning his glare to you. “Have you lost your mind?! You put me through all of this humiliation just for you to change your mind. You are not going to shame the Lannister name further by breaking off your engagement to the future King of Westeros.” 

“But-” 

Tywin slams his hands down on the desk that sat between the two of you making you jump and inch away from him. “Your wedding is to be in two days. You will go through with the wedding and marry him.” 

Your father hated the Targaryens. Yet he hated more the idea of you ruining your family’s reputation. 

“I can’t. . . He doesn’t love me.” 

That made him scoff and look at you like you were a petulant child. “Love? You’re still a naive child.” Tywin shakes his head. “Love has nothing to do with arranged marriages.” 

“You. . . You loved mother though. And that was an arranged marriage.” 

It was well known that Tywin and Joanna Lannister had been very much in love, which in itself was unheard of in arranged marriages. 

“Don’t be ignorant enough to think that that is the case for every arranged marriage.” He stands up and heads toward your bedroom door. “You’re going through with that marriage (y/n).” 

You didn’t dare ask what would happen if you didn’t. Head hanging low you hear your door open then slam shut, making the walls tremble. 

You couldn’t though. 

You wouldn’t. 

If you had to you would flee. Leave the Red Keep and leave the Lannister family. 

But where would you go? 

You had nowhere and no one to turn to. The little trust you had in Jaime was dashed out the window when you saw him and his twin sister together last night. You had no friends except for Rhaella and she was more so of a motherly figure and all the way at Dragonstone. Pregnant and unable to help you. And poor little Tyrion could do nothing to help you. 

You were alone. 

Fingers curl into your palm as you curl in on yourself. Anger was gone. All that was left was sorrow. Immense grief that swallowed you and tainted what once was so young and innocent. You had been a bright eyed fool in love. You still were. What was there to do now. It had always been a bad idea to tell Tywin that you didn’t want to marry Rhaegar. He wouldn’t take that from one of his least favorite children.  
  
*  
  
  
  


“What does that little twit think she’s doing?!” Cersei throws her arms up in the air. “She can’t truly be that stupid! Breaking off an engagement to Rhaegar Targaryen? Passing up the chance to be Queen of Westeros?” She scoffs bitterly and turns her back to Jaime as she continues on her tirade. “Rhaegar is far too good for her. Now she’ll just be lucky enough to get some insignificant lordling as a husband.” 

Everyone had noticed the absence of both Rhaegar and (y/n) at dinner that evening. Whispers and murmurs had filled the dinner table and was probably more enticing than the food they were consuming. Of course Tywin looked every bit as ashamed as ever before. It was scandalous in the court once word had spread, which didn’t take too long. Like wildfire. 

“Come now Cersei, that’s quite enough. (y/n) must’ve had her reasons.” Jaime tried to bring reason to the whole entire thing. It nagged him, something terrible must’ve happened between the two for (y/n) to break off the wedding. (y/n) had been so in love with Rhaegar, sickeningly so in Jaime’s view. He wanted to get down to what had happened. Jaime wanted to ask (y/n), but she refused to see anyone and he didn’t want to push her away. 

Laughing with scorn, Cersei turns narrowed green eyes to her twin brother. “I’d like to hear those reasons! Does she not realize that she will never get anyone as good as Rhaegar? She’s humiliating our family. Our parents should’ve just stopped having children after us. (y/n) and Tyrion are shameful.” 

He clenches his jaw at that. He loved Tyrion. He loved (y/n). He didn’t like it when anyone talked down about them, not even his beloved Cersei. Thinking of someone saying that about his sweet sister. . . That smiling, love sick girl that was so full of hope. That girl that would follow after him when they were younger like a lost puppy. Wanting nothing but love and craving attention. “Enough Cersei.” 

She raises an eyebrow, surprised that Jaime dared to disagree with her. Oh, she knew of the soft spot he had for Tyrion. “Jaime, you know it’s true.” 

“No it’s not.” He insists. “They have never done anything wrong.” 

“Except having existed! Do you not remember what that misfigured thing did to our mother?! And (y/n)-” 

Jaime slams a fist into the wall startling Cersei. 

She stares at him with large eyes that were shadowed with disbelief. “What has gotten into you?” 

He knew he shouldn’t say it. It would pierce Cersei too deeply. But he was angry and had no control of his tongue. “Y0u only hate her because she was mother’s favorite.” 

Anger flared her cheeks and sharpened her glare. Half afraid that she would attack him, Jaime takes a subtle step back and matches her glare. 

Even now he had to admit that Cersei was still beautiful even when she was frothing at the mouth and had the fires of hell in her eyes. 

“Get out.” She hisses. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Jaime threw open the door and stormed out. Maybe if she hadn’t said anything bad about (y/n) he wouldn’t have said that. It was a wound that Cersei kept with her. A wound that had been deepened when Joanna Lannister bequeathed all of her jewelry to (y/n) in her will. Beautiful gems that cost a fortune. Gems that Cersei had always loved when her mother wore them. They made her look even more regal than she already was. Cersei admired the great beauty her mother possessed. The fact that Joanna had left everything to (y/n), her second daughter, had wounded Cersei deeply. It was just another sign of how much more Joanna loved (y/n) more than Cersei. 

Before Jaime even knew it himself, he was right outside of (y/n)’s door. He hadn’t even been aware of his venture to his younger sister’s quarters. All he had felt was his angry haze. Immediately it melted away when he heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Jaime felt utterly helpless at the sound. Something he wasn’t necessarily used to feeling. 

Instead of lingering in that feeling he replaces it with anger, an emotion he knew all too well. Better than the hopeless feeling that had been plaguing him. He turned it into anger toward Rhaegar. This was his fault after all. Everything was Rhaegar Targaryen’s fault. 

Fingernails bite into his palm as he tears himself away from (y/n)’s door.  
  
  
~  
  


Normally Rhaegar wasn’t one to partake in any drinks that might dilute his cognitive thinking. He’d make an exception for now. He needed something to numb the remorse and pain he was feeling at that moment. How he hated himself. 

Over and over, Rhaegar replayed the image of (y/n) glaring at him with such hatred, with such heartbreak, and the moment she uttered the she no longer wanted to marry Rhaegar. She had been in love with him. Rhaegar was certain of that now more than ever. He had crushed her like some kind of twig underneath his boot. How callus he had been with his feelings when he should’ve remembered all along that he had an adorable fiance that always greeted him with a warm smile. A warmth that had always been a welcome to him, something that made his bones buzz with gentleness and a need to protect her. He failed at that though. He had hurt her more than any sword could ever have. And all for what? A passing fancy with a cold northerner who was already betrothed. 

Rhaegar groaned, tossing back another cup full of wine. This was all his fault. Nothing could repair the immense damage that he had done. He glances at his harp; no, he doubted not even serenading the heart broken maid would do much good. Griff had tried to console him, tell him it was better this way. Now he didn’t have an obligation to marry (y/n). It wasn’t until then, until (y/n) no longer wanted him, did Rhaegar realize that he genuinely did want to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Wanted her to have his children and rule Westeros by his side. All of this came too late though.

What good were any of his regrets now?

Sullenly he looks out of his window to the already darkened sky.   
  
  
  


_He made sure that (y/n) was nice and warm before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the stony castle of Dragonstone and out to the sandy beach as the gentle waters lapped against the shore. The stars were mirrored on the water’s surface. So incredibly picturesque that even Rhaegar stood still at the scene and stared in awe. It was beautiful. He regretted his departure back to King’s Landing. Leaving the relaxing air of Dragonstone and leaving his little mouse again._

_(y/n) holds onto his hand as he leads her carefully down the large stones that lead to the softness of the sand. Her steps were light as she ever so cautiously kept watch of her footing. The night breeze swept her hair back and out of her face._

_“I wish you didn’t have to go. Who knows when the next time your father will let you come back.” She murmurs, finally making it down safely._

_Yes, Rhaegar hated leaving as well. Especially since it seemed every time he left and returned, (y/n) seemed to have grown even more into a young lady. A beautiful young lady at that who was unaware of her own innocent charm. Rhaegar knew though that she was safer at Dragonstone than at King’s Landing by his side. She would be a target for those who opposed Aerys’ rule. The Targaryens no longer had dragons to impose their rule upon the people. No dragons to cause fear and render them silent. All that was left was Aerys’ madness and that only garnered scorn and resentment toward the Mad King._

_Rhaegar gently pulled (y/n) toward him, catching that shy blush of her’s that was so endearing to him. He readjusted the wool shawl around her shoulders, making sure she was warm. “Haven’t you heard? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, little mouse. You’ll see, the time will go by quickly as always.”_

_She says nothing, not quite satisfied with his answer, and turns her head up to gaze at the stars that winked down at them. A small smile graces her lips. “Wouldn’t it be great to fly among the stars? So high up that you can touch them?”_

_“One would need to be careful otherwise who may know if you’ll ever come back down.” Rhaegar muses, sitting down on the sand and making sure his harp was in perfect tune. She plops down next to him, a little less graceful as he had, and curls her knees up to her chest._

_(y/n) leans a little bit back, just enough to stretch her back. A little ashamed with himself he quickly averts his gaze when he catches himself looking at her womanly chest. Internally scolding himself, he tries to distract any thoughts with plucking at the harp’s strings. (y/n) closes her eyes at the sound._   
  
  
  


It had been a perfect moment. Everything was still except for the gentle sloshing of the waves and the sounds coming from Rhaegar’s harp. It was a moment that Rhaegar often called back on when he was alone in King’s Landing. Sweet, simple, moments spent with his sweet mouse. 

Yet now all of that was ruined. 

(y/n) wanted nothing to do with him. 

He had ruined something so beautiful for even entertaining the thought of being with someone he could never have. If only he could’ve opened his eyes and let himself acknowledge the young woman that (y/n) had become. 

What was he to do now?


	8. Part Eight

Fire. Endless fields of fire was all your vision could take in. 

One foot in front of the other you examine your surroundings in titillated fear. What was going on? 

Then you heard it. 

A deafening shriek that did not come from any human or animal. It came from something entirely different. Something ginormous. 

You wanted to flee the scene but your feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they led you further into the field. 

The same horrendous wail raises again, this time it struck every nerve in your body. It woke something up. Made you no longer scared to venture further. 

Tall grass kiss at your exposed arms as you hurry now. Whatever was making that sound, it was calling to you. It meant you no harm. You knew for certain, without a doubt. 

You quicken your pace, nearly tumbling forward. 

Pulling back a thicket of long grass and finding a clearing you-   
  
  
  
**   
  
  
  


Jolting awake, heart beating furiously in your chest, you hear the knocking again. Urgent in it’s rhythm. Every part of you is a trembling mess though and you doubt you’d be able to make it to the door to answer. 

“Lady (y/n), please open the door!” You recognize it as your handmaid from Dragonstone. Thalina’s voice matched her knocking. “You must come with me immediately!” 

Shakingly you push off your covers and cautiously pad over to your door. You realize then that your drenched with a film of sweat making you feel uncomfortably clammy. Your hand slips on the handle before you turn it and find her panicked face. “What’s wrong Thalina?” Apprehension and adrenaline are ready for any moment to flee. Maybe Aerys was upset with you for breaking your engagement so close to the wedding? You wouldn’t put it past him to send someone to kill you. 

“There’s a fight! Ooooh a terrible fight going on! I fear they might kill him!” She says fretfully, not really making much sense as she continues to jabber and grab your hands. 

You groan. “I don’t understand. You woke me up for something so trivial?” A part of you was upset with her that she had disrupted your dream. 

“Trivial?” She turns on you as if you had just slapped her grandmother across the face. “It is anything but trivial! For this act of treason your brother could potentially lose his station!” 

Jaime. 

The last person you wanted to see. 

Well, one of the last people you wanted to see. You didn’t know who you were more upset with at the moment and didn’t really have the time to figure it out as Thalina continued to drag you through the dark halls; past Rhaegar’s room making your chest ache.   
  
  
*   
  
  


“What did you do.” 

Not a question, so Rhaegar couldn’t really answer him. Exalting a sigh he sets his harp down beside him to look up at Jaime. The moon’s gentle glow made his hair appear the same hue as Rhaegar’s and not the rich gold that all Lannisters possessed. 

“I can’t possibly fathom what you’re talking about.” Rhaegar had gone to the courtyard to be alone. No one was ever out there so late at night except for a few patrolling guards and they knew better than to bother him. 

Jaime didn’t appear to like that answer as he stormed closer to Rhaegar. That’s when the prince caught sight of something gleaming. “You brought your blade to talk to me? How unwise of you.” 

“You did something to upset my sister. To upset (y/n). She would never. . .” He clenches his jaw and hesitates a moment. What he had to say was a little painful for him to let out. “She would never end the engagement unless something terrible happened. Unless you did something terrible. Something so unforgiving that even someone like (y/n) would stop loving you.” 

Despite being engaged to his sister, Rhaegar knew little to nothing about Jaime. One thing he was aware of was his relationship with her via (y/n). (y/n) had told him that Jaime favorited his twin sister, sometimes to a fault. He remembered a specific story that involved the Casterly Rock cellars and a lion. Even at the tourney for Viserys’ name day, Jaime didn’t seem too concerned about his sister. Like (y/n) had said, he favorited Cersei. 

“Why are you so concerned about her now? Whatever has transpired between (y/n) and I is our business.” He felt bad when he had to put it so coldly. When he had to talk like he didn’t care about such a warm person. 

That made Jaime’s fingers twitch at the side of his pommel. “Stand up.” 

Raising an elegant, silver, eyebrow, Rhaegar presses his back against the tree that he had chosen to play under. “Do you dare threaten the Prince of Westeros? Someone you’re sworn to protect? You are a member of the King’s Guard, are you not?” 

“I want to hear the pathetic excuse you have for hurting my sister.” He growls in reply, his hand finally gripping the hilt of his sword. There was no rational thinking at that moment. All he could hear were (y/n)’s sobbing. All he could see was the tired, heartbroken expression on her face that was devoid of any sun. Rhaegar had broken her. Jaime wasn’t about to let him get away with it. To hell with his vows. 

He lifts his sword from his sheath. . . 

“Stop right there, Lannister.” 

“Connington. Should’ve known you’d be lurking around. Never too far away from your master.” Jaime scoffs and turns around. Jon Connington had snuck up on him, his blade ready and aimed at Jaime. 

“Have you lost your bloody mind?” Griff snarls, his red hair bright in the dark. 

Rhaegar finally gets to his feet. “Lets all just calm down, shall we?” He had to keep the peace. Or at least try to. One wrong move, one badly chosen word and there would be a fight. Jon Connington was incredibly protective of his Silver Prince. To begin with, Jon didn’t much like the Lannisters. To have one outright threaten Rhaegar? That was too much. 

“He was going to harm you!” The red head tried to reason. “This vile lion threatened you!” 

“I don’t take too kindly to being called vile.” Counters Jaime. 

The situation was escalating quickly. “Enough. Let’s just let bygones be bygones.” 

“Then you and your wretched family shouldn’t act like it. Thank the gods that a Lannister won’t be any closer to the throne. Your sister was an ill match.” 

“Jon.” Rhaegar says in a warning tone. Even he felt his skin bristle at that. He had always seen the man as a very close friend. A brother even. But Jon Connington never gave (y/n) a chance just because of her last name. He didn’t know her like Rhaegar did. That she wasn’t a golden lion. That she was softer and wielded such a beautiful heart. He didn’t know her at all. He didn’t know that with each glare he sent her, (y/n) wilted. She always wanted people to like her. There weren’t many opportunities for her to make friends at Casterly Rock or Dragonstone. And because she loved Rhaegar so much, she wanted Griff to like her too. She knew that Rhaegar had no better ally than he. Connington didn’t give her a chance. He only saw her as a lion. 

Jaime struck him quicker than any serpent. But Griff had anticipated the blow and absorbed it with his steel.   
*   
  
  
  


Thalina led you all the way to the courtyard. Out of breath and even more sweaty now, you wheeze and beg her to slow down. You hear it though. You hear the singing of blades and the yelling of men. 

You lift your head up and in the very center you see Rhaegar. You should’ve been more concentrated on the two dueling, but your eyes always managed to lock onto Rhaegar without fail. His harp lay a few feet away from him, forgotten in the chaos. There were guards already running out to his aid at the sound of the struggle. They were more concerned about protecting their prince than stopping the fight. You turn your face to finally find out who it was that was fighting. 

Jaime and Jon Connington. 

“Do something my lady!” 

What could you do? You liked Thalina but sometimes she could be very naive. These were two grown men fighting with deadly swords. You were a young lady much smaller than they were with no fighting skills whatsoever. Connington didn’t like you and Jaime was as stubborn as a mule. These two would not stop fighting even with your presence. If Rhaegar couldn’t stop them then you curely couldn’t. 

Sighing you step forward. It’s then that Rhaegar notices you. “(y/n)!” 

You notice a halt in Jaime’s swordplay, just after he blocks a blow from Griff. It was just enough for the other guards to wedge themselves between the two and prevent them from attacking each other again. Griff is about to put up a fight until he catches Rhaegar’s reprimanding gaze. He wilts at the harsh lavender irises that were glaring at him. Jaime on the other hand was fighting his captors, nearly frothing at the mouth. You knew Jaime hated anyone who got between him and something that he wanted. And he wanted to fight. 

“Jaime, stop this nonsense right now.” You walk toward where three guards have your brother’s arms pinned behind his back although they’re struggling to contain him. 

“Lady (y/n), don’t come any closer. It’s dangerous!” One comes in front of you to prevent you from advancing. 

Jaime’s wild green eyes flick toward you, his teeth bared. “This cur deserves a beating!” 

“You forget yourself, brother.” You warn him. “You’re a King’s Guard. Act like it.” You couldn’t be bothered to even try and have any warmth in your voice. Not after. . . 

It still burned fresh in your mind. 

Jaime’s lips all over Cersei. His hands seemingly frantic as they groped blindly at her. It just made your skin crawl all over again. 

Your words appear to get through to him as Jaime sobers up and straightens his back. He no longer makes any attempts to escape and the other guards ease their grip on him. Jaime looks at you, puzzled at your cold demeanor. 

“What should we do, Your Grace?” The others turn to Rhaegar for confirmation. 

Rhaegar glances over at Jaime and Griff for a moment before addressing them. “Bring them to my chambers. Tell nothing of this to no one. Especially my father.” 

They follow his orders and you try to take that opportunity to escape but Rhaegar calls back to you. Wincing, you stop in your tracks and hesitantly look over your shoulder. 

“We. . . We must speak.” 

You chew on your bottom lip and curl your fingers. “I’m pretty sure there’s nothing left to speak about.” Feeling your chest clench again made you want to run. You didn’t want to feel that sensation again. You had cried rivers over Rhaegar. You were tired of crying. There really was nothing left to discuss. He didn’t love you. That was simple enough. Sure you could probably still go on to marry him and there not be any love between you two, but the fact that he was in love with someone else was torturous. You knew every day with him in a marriage like that would only kill you considering that you loved him so much. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He says woefully. 

“And yet you have. You know, I always thought that you would be the last person to hurt me. I thought. . .” Damn. You were gonna cry. You felt it so strongly as if it was going to explode from inside of you. You had kept yourself together so well. The effort it was taking you to hold everything in was draining you. “I’m still such a delusional child. . .”


	9. Part Nine

Little Cersei stomps her feet. “But I don’t want another sibling!!” Her charming face twisted and turned into something ugly. Red flamed her cheeks and brimmed her eyes. She was always given everything due to her childish beauty, this however was a matter that she would not win. There was nothing she could do; no amount of tantrums or tears could stop what was going to happen. 

Her younger twin, Jaime, was perched next to their heavily pregnant mother. His tiny hands pressed against her stomach with slight wonder. A small index finger taps against it, half expecting maybe to hear or feel something back. Jaime presses his ear against Joanna’s bulging abdomen, unconcerned with his sister’s outburst. 

Joanna chuckles patiently, weaving her fingers between strands of Jaime’s golden hair. “Now now Cersei. I’m sure you’ll love them. You haven’t even met them yet.” 

She huffs, crossing her arms haughtily in front of her. “It better not be a girl. I want to be the only girl!” 

Her lady mother shakes her head, still smiling at her eldest child. Cersei had been acting like this from the very moment Joanna told her children that she was expecting another child. 

“Why do you have to have another baby? Aren’t Jaime and I enough?” 

“Enough Cersei.” Lord Tywin tsks and puts down his quil to softly glare at his daughter. He was started to get annoyed at her constant complaining. “The more children we have the better. All families thrive on heirs. It makes our family stronger. The more lions, the louder the roar.” 

She didn’t care about lions. She cared about the attention she would lose from her parents because of a new baby. The attention she might lose from Jaime too. Cersei hated the idea of someone taking her Jaime away. It already looked like Jaime was growing fond of their new sibling. If it were to be born a girl. . . 

That made her all the more angry.   
  
  
  
  


Cersei still remembered the day when she gained a sister. 

That day was branded deep into her memory as the day she lost her dear mother’s favor. Beautiful Joanna Lannister who possessed the palest skin that Cersei had ever seen. Much like fresh milk, she always liked to compare it to. On that day though that her sister was born, Joanna’s smooth cheeks were glowing with a vibrant red hue that told everyone of the strain she had to endure to deliver her long awaited third child. Even back then Cersei always thought of (y/n) as an ugly little beast. Perhaps even more so than Tyrion. 

Her life went down hill the moment (y/n) popped out from Joanna. 

Oh how Joanna was just so in awe of the bundle in her arms. There was a shine that Cersei had never known in her mother’s eyes. Of course Joanna beckoned her twins closer so that they too could get a look at their new sister. The joy that was on Joanna’s face was enough to make the jealousy rise in Cersei. She had always been the jealous type, she acknowledged that. How could she not when both her mother and brother were preoccupied with the squawking baby in her arms? Jaime had taken a brave step forward, curious to look upon the face of his new sibling. 

“Her name is (y/n).” Joanna cooed sweetly. “Isn’t she beautiful?” 

Cersei scrunched up her nose. That was the last thing she thought the baby was. A loud, ugly, monkey was more like it. 

“Do all babies look like that mother?” Jaime asked innocently enough until Cersei added snidely “Yeah, do they all look that ugly?” 

The smile fell from Joanna’s lips and a part of Cersei felt bad for making her mother upset. Just as quickly as she had lost it, her smile returns as does her gaze toward (y/n). 

“You’ll understand when you have your own children. Babies are always beautiful in their mother’s eyes. I had a dream just before I went into labor. About (y/n). One day she will be a queen. I know it. She’ll be a wonderful and kind queen too.” 

“What about me?” Cersei could already feel her cheeks redden with indignation. “I’m gonna be a queen too!” 

Joanna didn’t seem to listen as she brought her heart shaped lips to (y/n)’s tiny head. “Yes. I know you’ll be a queen my sweet (y/n).”   
  
~   
  


Cersei felt like she was losing to (y/n) all over again. 

Bitterly looking out from her window she felt bile form in her throat as she furiously called back to but a few hours ago. She had invited Jaime to her room so that they could make love. After all she was celebrating. It was all over the Keep that (y/n) no longer wanted to marry Rhaegar. A fool she was. Cersei had half feared that her mother’s prediction was becoming true. From the moment their engagement was announced, Cersei had been haunted by Joanna’s words. It just couldn’t have been true. 

She had been overjoyed at the news. But when she was expressing said joy, Jaime seemed less enthused. Even going so far as to snap at her. Jaime had never snapped at her. Never in all the years they had been alive. He had snapped at her though and taken (y/n)’s side. 

That green flame of jealousy licked at the walls of her belly. 

She didn’t want to think that perhaps Jaime loved (y/n) the way he did her. No. (y/n) wouldn’t get Jaime. She had already gotten Joanna and Rhaegar. Cersei would never allow her to take Jaime away from her.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  


“I was- no- I am a fool.” 

Jaime scoffs. “That much is clear.” 

You quickly shoot a tentative glance at Griff, expecting him to jump out of his seat and once again defend his prince’s honor. The red haired knight controlled himself very well. All you noticed of his agitation was the tightening of his jaw and the hardening of his eyes. 

The four of you had been called into Rhaegar’s personal quarters to discuss the events that had just transpired. You wanted to be anywhere but there yet even you knew you had to listen to whatever Rhaegar had to say despite your still wounded heart. It throbbed painfully inside of you as it felt like the freshly made scab was being viciously ripped off. 

Rhaegar ignores your brother and looks at you with such naked honest that squeezed at your heart. “I made a mistake. A terrible mistake. My heart betrayed you. Such a sweet girl that I care for so deeply. A girl that-” 

“Get on with it. Tell me what you did. Say it out loud!” Your brother barks. You flinch at the harshness of his voice. You never did like it when men yelled. It was such an aggressive sound that always made you nervous. 

Violet eyes actually narrow to glare at Jaime. He keeps his tone level as he continues. “I dared to think that I had fallen in love with another woman. A betrothed woman.” 

Right as he said that you felt all of Jaime’s anger radiate off of him as he struggled to stay in his seat and remain somewhat calm. He was lucky that the other guards swore to be silent about what had happened in the courtyard. They respected Rhaegar and would never betray him. Even if it meant keeping quiet about a threat made toward him. 

Just to placate your brother you hesitantly place your hand on top of Jaime’s. His skin jumps at the contact but he visibly settled down; his green eyes glancing from his periphery to look at you. 

“You dared to think? What does that mean?” Voice tight you wish it were more smoother and that it didn’t convey how you really felt. 

Running a tongue over his bottom lip Rhaegar looks down for a moment before returning your gaze. “Whatever I felt for Lyanna Stark means nothing. Perhaps I romanticized that mere meeting. I was just. . .” He chose his next words carefully. “I was just so caught off guard by her.” 

You knew Rhaegar had not intended his words to be painful, but they were. No matter how he phrased it, Rhaegar had still felt attracted to another woman. Evidently someone who was much more beautiful than you. 

“What connection would we have though compared to what you and I have.” Rhaegar says gently. “I still want to marry you (y/n). Not out of duty but because I want to be with you.” 

Tongue feeling incredibly heavy in your mouth you look away from Rhaegar. 

“I’ve heard enough.” Jaime hisses and takes your arm. “All I hear from you is a half assed way of trying to fool my sister into marrying you. For what? So that you could betray her again? So that you could sneak behind her back with a northern girl?” 

You yank your arm away from him and finally spit out “Don’t touch me! Like you’re any better!” 

All three men flinch at the venom in your tone. It was even something new to you. You didn’t know what was happening to you. You were just so fed up of people lying to you. So tired of being someone’s second choice. You didn’t want anyone to pretend to love you anymore. 

“How can I trust either of you?” Hands shaking you fight your way toward the bedroom door. “The both of you are nothing but liars!”   
  
  
  
  


Perhaps you weren’t being fair yet at that moment you didn’t really care what was fair. 

“My lady?” Thalina frets about you. You knew she meant well but you didn’t want to be around anyone at the moment. 

“Can you make a fire and send Tyrion here please? I could really use a bit of cheering up from the one male who has yet to disappoint me.” You slump down in a chair with not the least bit of grace. 

Thalina presses her lips together, wanting to say something, but knows better and does as you had told her. Once she sets a fire up in the fireplace she leaves to go fetch your brother. 

Sullenly you stare at the fire, watching the flames dance so effortlessly in such a tangent of movement that had you slightly hypnotized. It was so soothing the way it moved and licked around the logs. You move from your seat and go to the fireplace to curl closer to its warmth. It filled up the hurt that had seemed to make your chest so vacant and empty. You felt the very fire from the hearth set ablaze in your chest. Lulling you into a cozy tiredness, you felt your eyelids droop. That was until you caught something odd in the orange glow of the fire that reminded you of the beautiful marigold flowers that bloomed in the garden of the Keep. You will your eyes to open and gaze deeper into the fire. It flickered oddly, movement that fire wasn’t normally supposed to make. Moving in a strange arrangement you felt the pull of something otherworldly that made you train your eyes on it. An image appeared to you in colors of yellow and gold. You felt your heart race for some unknown reason and your fingertips curling against the stone of the fireplace. A winged creature flew among the flames that you knew very well to be a dragon. What other creature could be so massive and have such a great wingspan? On it’s back was a figure. You couldn’t make out any features of the figure, try as you might. 

Thalina’s voice made you jump away from the fire, panting from the intensity you had just experienced. She’s startled by your wide eyed expression as she hesitates to bring in Tyrion who stands excitedly in the frame of the door, unaware of what has perturbed you. 

“A-Are you alright, my lady?” She simpers, standing back a bit. You must’ve looked like a wild, frightened animal sitting so close to the fire. 

You run your hand over your warm face and turn your face away for a moment to regain yourself. Surely you hadn’t just been imagining things. The image you had seen. . . It was as clear as day. Not just some trick your mind was playing on you. 

Taking a deep, calm, breath, you said “Yes. . . yes I’m fine.” 

Your maid hesitates but advances with your little lord right behind her. “I have brought Tyrion just as you asked.” 

Having the energy like any normal child his age, he pushes past Thalina and hobbles over to you. Your brain still felt murky and sluggish as if you very well had been asleep the entire time. 

You manage a lazy smile as Tyrion wraps his short arms around your neck. His golden Lannister curls softly tickle your cheek as you hold him close to you. 

“Is it true you’re not gonna marry Rhaegar anymore?” 

Gossip sure did spread quickly, even to small children like Tyrion. Pursing your lips you glance uncertainly to Thalina who ducks her head and exits your room. “Where did you hear that from?” 

He rolls his mismatched eyes a bit and it makes you grin. You should’ve known better. Everyone thought him an invalid due to his dwarfism, but he was as sharp as a tack. “Everyone talks around me, thinking I don’t pay attention. Is it true?” 

“Things have happened that have made me think twice about this engagement. But. . . I suppose it’s too late to call it off, huh?” 

“What happened? You were so happy a few days ago!” He was highly observant too. 

You knew that Tyrion would’ve made a great lord of Casterly Rock had it not been for your father. 

How could you put it in terms that a young child could understand? For even if Tyrion was incredibly smart for his age it was highly unlikely that he would understand the adult heart. He need not worry about things like that yet. 

Sighing deeply you sit him down right in front of you. For a moment he glances at the fire and you wonder if he saw anything like you had. Those thoughts are dashed away as he returns his concentration on you, clearly uninterested in anything the flames had to offer. You open your mouth, uncertain where to begin. Gazing at his intelligent eyes you knew that you could only tell the blunt truth. 

“Rhaegar does not love me. He loves someone else.” 

Tyrion’s pronounce brows furrow. “How can he not love you? You’re the nicest person! Who does he love?” 

You were amused by Tyrion’s outrage and all moodiness escaped you. “It doesn’t matter. Not anymore. Many people marry without there being any love.” 

“Doesn’t that make you sad though?” 

“Of course it does. It’s just something I’ll have to learn to live with. That’s how the adult world works.” 

His hand reaches up to caress your cheek. 

You find yourself crying again at Tyrion’s gentleness.


	10. Part Ten

Blankly you stare at your exquisitely crafted wedding gown. The pearls that had been sewn in, black and white alike catch the sun’s lazy morning rays. It mocked you, seeming to loom over your sheet covered body. 

Today was the day. 

Your stomach coiled tightly around each other like a den of snakes. There was no stopping it. Eyes flicker to the chair that sat a plush velvet cushion; on top was your veil tiara. The maids had brought it in just a few minutes ago, urging that you should get up soon and get ready. Noon was soon closing in on you as you kept sending them away. You were about to marry someone you had thought loved you. It would take you some time to even coax yourself into a sitting position. 

Thalina fretted about your room, peeking outside your window before wringing her hands and shooting you an anxious look. “You should be getting ready right now.” 

You wanted to go back to sleep though. Your dream had been like the one you had the night before. Hued in the color of flames as your rush through a field of tall grass. You had nearly made it to the clearing before the chittering sound of the excited maids woke you up. You were started to get frustrated with them. What was at the other end? What kind of creature possessed a shout like that? 

Knowing fully well you couldn’t continue to lay comatose in your bed you finally gather the energy to raise your bed ridden head and glance at Thalina as she instantly perks up at the sight of you finally getting up. Her relief is short lived when the door to your room opens and your sister unceremoniously walks through the doorway. Her thick gold curls were done up in such a beautifully intricate way that lifted it away from her face and let a few locks fall over her shoulder to bring out the gleam of her fine jewels. Green eyes regard you with mirth. 

“You’re still in bed.” 

At the sight of her you were out of your bed in mere seconds, your body prepared to flee. It was always the response you got when around her. Granted since Cersei arrived in King’s Landing you hadn’t even said a word to her. The two of you had kept your distance, neither bothering the other. So you were utterly surprised at her presence. Light on her feet and not making any noise, she makes her way to your wedding gown, making your heart pick up speed with each step that made her get closer to you. Her fingers pick at the lacing and other jewels that bedecked your gown. 

“All this for you.” She murmurs and you catch the resentment in her tone. Not that she tried to hide it. Cersei was always straightforward with her feelings. “Seems a waste.” 

You take a deep breath and try not to stutter when you ask “What are you doing here?” 

“Your hand maids told father that the bride-to-be had yet to rise from her bed.” Back to you, Cersei switches places from your gown to your tiara. “He sent me to get you up.” 

Staying close to the wall you edge away from her. “I’m up. You can go now.” 

Poised and beautiful, Cersei finally turns to you. You were taken back to Casterly Rock. To the dark cellars that possessed the lions of your crest. The fear rising up in you when you recalled the feeling of Cersei pushing you into the cage, your butt slamming hard into the floor of the cage. You had screamed and cried for your mother. The lions had begun to close in on you. 

Your sister’s voice brings you back to reality, to which you were grateful to her. “You always got things you never deserved. I still will never be able to understand how or why. Here’s some words of warning to heed from your big sister, you will fail as queen and shame Rhaegar as a wife. You’re not smart enough to uphold court.” 

“I’m smarter than you know.” You found yourself growling and abruptly shut your mouth. You didn’t know what had gotten into you. There was a flame that had been ignited. One that was beginning to burn brightly and spread throughout you. 

Cersei stares at you, her eyes narrowing as she stalks toward you. You feel your legs tremble slightly as she stands in front of you. “What did you say, Mouse?” 

She was a few inches taller than you making you have to tilt your face up a margin. Her green eyes were hard on you, like a predator about to sink it’s teeth into its prey. 

You caught hold of the flame that warmed your chest, held it tightly inside of you before you spoke again. “I listen and hear things. Because others like you put me off as being weak and stupid you don’t even consider that I might be in the shadows paying attention. I know about you and Jaime.” 

Her eyes widen and you watch from behind her as Thalina holds her hands close to her mouth; watching with bated breath. “You wretched little thing. If you’re not stupid as you say then you know it best to keep your mouth shut.” 

“Why do you hate me Cersei? What have I ever done to garner such resentment? I have tried to be nothing but a good sister to you. Good, ”subservient- 

“You were born.” Cersei hisses. “You ruined everything. Our family was perfect before you. Just me, Jaime, mother and father. You cursed mother’s womb after your birth. That’s why Tyrion came out a monster.” 

All your brain registered was the loud smack and the sudden stinging in your palm. Your gaze trailed to your outstretched hand and followed to a stumbling Cersei who was clutching her cheek. Did. . . Did you just slap her? 

You pale at the murderous glare she fixed on you. You didn’t know what had possessed you to do such a thing. 

Then she rushed at you. 

You didn’t know what would have happened had your wedding escorts not come in when they did. The soldiers and maids alike, at the sight of Cersei grabbing hold of your throat, hastily pulled her off of you. 

“You will regret that!” She howls and pushes away the guards to storm out of your room. 

“W-What just happened?” Whispered a perplexed maid. 

Even you didn’t have an answer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


What else had you expected from Rhaegar? 

He looked absolutely beautiful in his wedding clothes. A vision, like a fine painting. Although you had tried all through the ceremony to keep your eyes down you just couldn’t help yourself take peeks at the solemn faced prince that was now officially your husband. You had said your vows with a quiet voice, knowing full well that all eyes were on you and you couldn’t do anything to show your displeasure at your situation. To the many onlookers you were but a nervous bride wedding the future king. They couldn’t possibly know about the ache that still lingered inside of you. The ache that resurfaced when you glanced at Rhaegar. 

Even during the wedding feast you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him for more than a few seconds. You took small sips of your wine to make yourself at least a little bit occupied as guests walked up to you and your husband to offer you congratulatory gifts. You and Rhaegar accepted them with patient smiles, as you were expected to, while musicians played lovely ballads to commemorate the day of your blessed union. 

You were tired. You wanted to be anywhere but there. For a moment you imagined your mother. How she would hold you and speak softly to you about how beautiful you looked in your gown and how you just had to take a deep breath. Deep breathing wouldn’t help you for what was to come. 

The bedding. 

As the hours ticked by you knew the time would come that you would have to retire to Rhaegar’s bed. Before everything you would have been blushing like the virginal maiden you were. You had often imagined yourself and Rhaegar in such a position. Just thinking about Rhaegar’s bare chest would send you into fits of blushing. Now all you felt was intense nervousness. 

Fools were brought in to put on performances, minstrels sang songs in your honor, yet all you could focus in on was your rapidly beating heart. 

“Dear sister,” you hear Jaime’s voice “it would be quite the shame if I didn’t have a dance with you.” 

Rhaegar tensed slightly beside you. Placating your frown to one of a softer nature you shoot a quick look to your brother before flicking them onto your plate of exquisite food. “I’m afraid I’ve no talent for dancing.” 

That didn’t deter Jaime. He still wore his King’s Guard armor that seemed to shine even more. You didn’t think armor was suitable attire for dancing anyway. The smile he used to charm everyone spread across his face as easily as fire took to a kindle. “Really? You used to dance around me all the time when we were children. Come, let me relive our sweet childhood.” 

You felt her eyes burning into you before you saw her down the table. 

“I’m afraid it is I who will be dancing with the bride.” Rhaegar speaks up and moves from his seat with a loud scraping noise. Heads turned as he extended his hand out to you. He had taken off his black gloves to reveal the soft pink flesh of his naked hand. A hand that you knew you still loved; that you still longed to touch you. Timidly you gaze up to his face. Full lips turn up in that smile you always adored. The smile that made your insides squirm around and that made your heart flutter. Black spikes rose from his powdery hair resembling dragon horns. The crown he wore oddly made him appear more ethereal. You knew even if he loved someone else you still loved him. Deep down inside you knew he truly never meant to cause you any harm. He was the last person who would ever hurt you in a world full of many. The heart could not be controlled when it came to falling in love. You couldn’t blame Rhaegar just like you couldn’t blame yourself for falling in love with him. 

The moment you take his hand you feel warm giddiness flood into you mixed with your anxiety about the bedding. Walking around the length of the table Rhaegar brings you to the center of the room. 

“I grow weary of the festivities.” Aerys abruptly stands from his seat at the head of the long table. Everyone else followed suit as their impatient king waves off you and Rhaegar. “It is time for the bedding ceremony.” 

There were a few hollers and hoots that brought you back to your situation that you faced. Your hand grew heavy in Rhaegar’s palm at the sight of a few noblemen and knights streaming toward you. Prepared to rip your clothes off and tease you with dirty jokes that would make your virginal cheeks flare up. 

Rhaegar moved you behind him. “There will be no need for any of that. I shall take my lovely bride to my chambers myself.” 

Quiet murmurs bounced around the hall making you grateful that you couldn’t pick out any words, knowing full well that they were filled with the same raunchiness that Rhaegar had just saved you from. Several of the Targaryen knights followed after you and your husband, making sure you arrived safely to your quarters. With each step you took, the clicking of your heels beating slower than your heart, your nerves spiked. This was it. 

Your fingers trembled as they held up the hem of your dress so you wouldn’t trip and embarrass yourself. You would be doing plenty of that in your marital bed. 

To you it took forever traveling through the Keep to arrive in Rhaegar’s quarters. The dark halls that were only illuminated by the soft orange glow of the torches reminded you of the state you had found Cersei and Jaime in but a few days ago. It seemed that moment, more than anything, had changed your life in such a short amount of time. It was because of them that you had sought out Rhaegar so late at night and found out the secret that he had been keeping from you. The secret that nearly destroyed you. 

Being ever the gentleman Rhaegar opens the door for you. “My lady.” He smiles warmly at you. 

You nearly choke on your own spit. Taking timid steps into his room you expect him to follow you and close the door but he seems to linger in the doorway with a sudden glare. 

“You should be guarding my father.” 

“The king has instructed me to be witness to your. . . consummation.” 

Jaime. 

You turn on your heel and sure enough Jaime is in front of Rhaegar as the prince blocks his entrance. His face is unreadable as he bumps his shoulder against Rhaegar’s to get through. Rhaegar shoots him an impressive glare considering that his lavender eyes always gave his expression such a soft look. 

“No. . .” Fear makes your voice hit barely above a whisper. 

“I’m afraid so (y/n). I take no pleasure in this but there must be a witness. As proof of your union.” Jaime pulls up a chair and makes himself comfortable. At least as much as one could when you’re about to watch your sibling have sex with her new husband. 

Knowing what you did of him you wondered if he really was bothered by it. Or if he took some sort of sick pleasure. 

You couldn’t do it. You clutch at the front of your bodice and turn away from your brother. Rhaegar is immediately at your side, bending down a little bit. “Hey, it’s alright. This is but a slight hiccup.” 

“I. . . I can’t do it with Jaime here. . .” 

“I know, but my father’s word is law. . . Just pretend he’s not here.” 

Shaking your head you tell him “That’s easier said than done.” 

“(y/n).” His fingers card through the curls of your hair, undoing the style that the maids had worked so hard on. “Concentrate on me. There’s no one else in this room but me. No one else looking at you but me. No one else kissing you but me.” 

Gripping his arm you desperately gaze up at him. “Promise?” 

His reply was to lean down and kiss you. That was all you needed to know that you were safe with him. That Rhaegar would protect you from Jaime’s lecherous gaze. 

Rhaegar helps you through the effort of getting out of your wedding gown. An otherwise rigorous task as you remembered the struggle it was to even get into it. Yet Rhaegar did everything so gently and patiently, placing sweet kisses all along your body as he removed a certain item of clothing or loosened your corset. It made you feel loved. 

Maybe he didn’t love you initially. Maybe you were still ever the fool to hope that Rhaegar could love you the way you did him. You were willing to believe anything at that moment. 

You felt him pause and it dawned on you why. 

You had failed to tell him something about yourself that you wished you could forget. 

Shifting uncomfortably away from him at the feather like brush of his finger against the scar on your back you wrap your arms around yourself, ashamed to turn and face him. 

He already knew where that scar came from. 

The lion’s den. 

You hadn’t quite gotten out of there physically unscathed. 

“I know. . . It’s ugly.” Your senses remind you of the other presence in the room. That of your older brother. The one who watched you cry in that cage, begging to be let out. He had only acted when the lion had swung it’s claws at you. Guards had already started to show up when they realized that Lord Tywin’s children were nowhere in sight. 

“Nonsense.” He whispers and you feel the sensation of his lips caressing the damaged skin on your back. The soft skin of his lips were soothing. “They helped to shape you, as terrible as your experience was. Beautiful, just like your heart. My (y/n).” 

That familiar sting behind your eyes had you rubbing at them with the heel of your palm. 

Rhaegar already has you completely naked in front of him. The loss of his warmth from behind you has you curious as you peek over your shoulder. He’s in the process of undressing himself. Quickly you snap your face back toward the bed. After a few seconds Rhaegar places his hands on your bare hips that makes you jolt slightly. He chuckles at your reaction then runs his hand across your hip to your abdomen. It travels down. . . 

You hold your breath. 

His fingers that were so talented in playing the harp stroke the tufts of your pubic hair before slipping a finger in the slit of your lower lips. You quiver when his finger delves deeper into you. Such a foreign sensation that made your legs tremble underneath you, threatening to give way. You supported the upper part of your body as you lean over the foot of the bed, unconsciously moving your rear up against Rhaegar as you trapped his hand between your legs. His finger moves from inside of you, quickly making your brief disappointment vanish as the pad of his digit rolls around. . . something. You’re not quite sure what it is considering that you were even too shy to explore your own body. It makes you come to life as you open your mouth in a small gasp. 

All too soon he moves his hand away. 

“Lay down on your back.” He instructs you. Voice still gentle yet his tone is a shade darker. 

You obey, never having heard him speak in such a sultry manner. You try to avoid looking at Jaime who is sitting a few feet behind Rhaegar. 

As if sensing your discomfort, Rhaegar kneels on the bed, hovering above you in all his bare glory. You can’t help as your eyes trail down his body. 

His laugh is beautiful as you burst out in a vibrant blush and avert your (e/c) eyes. “It’s alright. You should get to know him too.” 

Rhaegar’s playfulness makes you feel at ease once again. 

His hands run along the inside of your thighs, slowly moving your legs apart. 

“I won’t hurt you. Not ever again.” Rhaegar tells you so earnestly.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  


Jaime watches as Rhaegar’s hips tilt forward, listening to the muffled cry that trickles out of (y/n). A soft cry as the dragon entered her. 

He curls his fingers into a fist. Teeth threatening to crack at the amount of pressure he’s applying to his jaw. The foreplay that Rhaegar had put on had been grueling to watch. None so bad as what was happening though. Rhaegar’s hips continue to thrust into (y/n). Mewls replace the cry that turn into wonton moans that reach into Jaime’s crotch. He didn’t know why that old bastard Aerys had ordered him to be the one to watch as witness to this scene. Perhaps it was another stab at the Lannister family. Aerys maybe wanted to further humiliate them. If that was indeed his plan then it was working. Jaime felt the strain in his pants as he closed his eyes and listened to his sister’s moans and the smacking noise of flesh against flesh. His fantasy was ruined when Rhaegar’s voiced joined (y/n)’s. Green, jealous eyes snap open and glare at Rhaegar’s back. 

Jaime wouldn’t forget this.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK!

You had no clue as to why your family was still a week after the wedding. You had assumed that immediately after the wedding that your father would take himself and Cersei back to Casterly Rock. It was obvious that they would rather be anywhere else besides in the royal city. So why had they not left yet? Their presence was putting a damper on your newlywed glow. You and Rhaegar heavily enjoyed one another’s embrace in private which made the both of you reluctant to ever leave your room. Partly due to the activities that ensued when you closed your chamber doors, but also because neither of you wanted to be around your family. There seemed to be an unspoken aggressiveness between Jaime and Rhaegar. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that your husband resented your brother for having been the one to witness your bedding. And as for Jaime? You didn’t know why he glared so viciously at Rhaegar. 

At least you were able to spend time with Tyrion. You’d cherish every moment you had with him considering you didn’t know when he’d be stripped away from you. You didn’t much like the looks you got at court though when you would walk around with your little brother. They all regarded him with malcontent as if the very sight of him was to dirty them. You wanted to snap at them. The fire that had been lit inside you was still burning brightly. Now more than ever and you found yourself becoming more confident. Even brave enough to scowl venomously at those who looked at your brother like he was an urchin. There was still a lot you had to learn though. True back at Dragonstone you had been groomed in the event which you would become queen. It was different now. Lessons would be put into play as you now entered the game of thrones. You were a legitimate piece now. You would have to learn more if you were to survive for long. A part of you would think sometimes of how it would be if Cersei were to have wed Rhaegar. You could only imagine the type of opponent she would be. She was already fierce and intimidating. Her eyes could pierce through anyone and her looks could garner her any type of ally that she could use and manipulate. 

What did you have to offer? You couldn’t rely on Rhaegar to protect you in the game. There would be people who would try to get to you. 

You didn’t have deadly beautiful looks like Cersei. You even doubted that you had half of her wit and smarts. 

You would have to learn fast. Earn your place as Rhaegar’s queen. 

“Why do you have such a serious look on your face?” 

Rhaegar’s teasing lilt brings you back to your current position. You had thought he was asleep as you should’ve been after the intense round of. . . well, married activity, that the two of you had done. 

Hair white like snow was splayed on his crimson pillow, not a knot in sight. Bare torso still out in the open while your soft sheets covered his lower half yet you could still see the outline of. . . 

With a bit of force you pull your eyes away from that area to gaze at your husband’s handsome face. You’d never get used to waking up next to him. There were a lot of things you were sure you’d never get used to regarding Rhaegar. 

You ease back so that you were laying down on your mattress and roll onto your side to face Rhaegar. “Just wishing my father and sister would leave. They make me uneasy. There’s no reason for them to be here. Aerys no longer has use of him.” 

“Just think of it this way, as long as they’re here that means Tyrion is here too.” Rhaegar smiles. “He’s already such a witty kid.” 

“He makes me feel stupid.” You giggle in agreement. Tyrion was already so much smarter than you. You didn’t really feel too bad about it though. You felt pride at the fact. It made you sad to know that your father would never let Tyrion become the lord of Casterly Rock. 

Just like he probably never wanted you to marry Rhaegar. 

Both you and Tyrion were of lower status’ in your father’s eyes. 

You remember what Cersei had said the morning of your wedding. How your birth had ruined your mother’s womb which resulted in Tyrion’s deformity. That your family had been perfect before you entered the world. 

And then you had slapped her. 

You had to keep telling yourself that everything that had spewed out of her mouth were lies. Your mother had loved you. That was enough for you. That love was no lie. You still felt it. The warmth of her hugs and the comfort you got from her voice. 

Gingerly you lift your hand up to brush a stray curl of silver hair from Rhaegar’s smooth forehead. His strong fingers wrap around your wrist and he brings your palm down to his lips. Soft and gentle. That’s how he always treated you. You tried not to get your hopes up. Hope that maybe he could romantically love you. Actions like that though made it difficult to take things in stride. It made you feel loved. 

There’s a knock to your shared room that ruins the peaceful tranquility that you and Rhaegar had formed. 

Rhaegar smiles patiently, shaking his head. “Ah, I was wondering when someone was going to come and ruin this.” 

After a quick ‘come in’ from Rhaegar, the door opens and you immediately pull the covers over yourself. Griff walks in, serious faced as usual and you knew he was fighting the urge to glare at you. “Your Grace, a letter from the Lord of Storm’s End. As well as one from Winterfell.” 

Winterfell. 

You try not to internally bristle at the mention of the land where the true affection of Rhaegar’s heart was. 

The rolled letters were handed over to Rhaegar who had since risen from bed revealing his naked glory. He cracks the wax seal open and unravels the first one. There’s a small grin that tugs at the corner of his mouth. “It was a travesty when Steffon Baratheon passed. He was a good man, but he would never have gone for what we have planned. Unlike the young buck Robert.” 

“He has been known to be quite. . . battle hungry. He’s young and rash but is also a good warrior in battle.” Griff eyes you in a manner that said he didn’t want you to be hearing any of this. “Shall I let you compose yourself before we discuss this further?” 

His eyes still down Rhaegar nods absentmindedly. “Yes yes. Let me just read this one really quick.” 

The letter from Winterfell. Your mind was screaming that it was from Lyanna. That he was still in contact with her. That he was still in love with her. Bitterness ignited you. You curl under your blankets and turn your back away from them. 

“Sensible those Starks are. It can be quite infuriating sometimes.” You heard him comment. “They’ll be harder to win over.” 

“Perhaps the Lady Lyanna-” 

“Give me a moment Griff.” Rhaegar cuts him off. “We shall mull over this at a later time when I am not as nude as a babe.” 

Obediently, Griff leaves his prince but you knew he was waiting on the other side of the door for when his Silver Prince called upon him. 

There’s rustling of fabric before you sense Rhaegar sitting on the bed beside you, his hand on the plane of your back. “Rest. I shall see you at dinner.” 

You feign sleep; it was easier than replying to him. Not for the first time you wondered if he had ever touched Lyanna the way he had touched you. 

Your nails curl into your palm so harshly you felt the sting of each digit. Once you heard the door open and close you sit up and throw your crimson sheets off of your body in search of your robe. You call for Thalina. 

“My, you’re up far too early. Normally you and the prince are in there until midday!” 

You blush furiously at her comment. “That’s an exaggeration Thalina. Now help me get dressed. I wish to see my brother.”   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  


He felt the vengeful glare of his sister beating at his back. Why were they still there? 

Jaime had tried to apologize Cersei and soothe her anger but with her there was no retribution unless he made a grand gesture. However. . . What Cersei asked was too much for even Jaime to do with a clean conscious. 

“A pretty face like your’s should be doing other things than glaring at me, my love.” 

“Don’t sweet talk me Jaime.” She snaps and hurries her strides to keep in walk next to her twin. “Why will you not do this one thing for me? You want me to forgive you for the hurtful things you said, didn’t you?” 

Puffing out a sigh Jaime stops in his tracks and cups Cersei’s elbows to draw her closer to him. Utterly beautiful even more so when she was seething with rage. “Because she’s our sister. And Rhaegar’s wife. I’m not hurting her.” 

Cersei didn’t like that answer and tried to pull away from him but Jaime proved too strong. He truly wanted to make amends with her. He loved her. Even if he was starting to have unbrotherly feelings toward (y/n), Cersei had been his first love and lover. She was the first one to come out into the world. She would always be the center of his core, his other half. But Jaime had to draw the line somewhere on the lengths he would go to for his sister. For years Jaime had spoiled her and denied Cersei nothing. What she was asking of him was going to far now. If he were to harm (y/n) now, not that he would ever dream of it, it would be considered treason. It was bad enough remembering what had happened when they were children. Leaving (y/n) in the lion’s cage as she screamed for their mom. The scars he had seen on her back during the consummation of her marriage. . . He hadn’t been able to sleep that night knowing that he had played a part in that pain. Ever since (y/n) had arrived in King’s Landing he had done a lot of reviewing of his life up until then. The shit of a brother he had been to her because he had favored Cersei back then. 

He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear. “Let me make it up to you in my bed.” 

The Lannister beauty slipped for a moment and Jaime even dare say that she would’ve succumbed to the suggestion. Then she wouldn’t be Cersei though if she did. He knew very well that Cersei held onto a grudge like a dog with a bone. She shoved him away, her nose scrunched up in a snarl and frame shivering. “I see I have lost your affections to (y/n). . .” 

“Cersei,” Jaime pleaded “don’t be like that.” 

She shakes her head, curls of gold bouncy as she did so and backed away from Jaime. “I see how it is now. I just hope you know that (y/n) is aware of us.” 

That pulled the scowl deeper into Jaime’s face. “What do you mean?” 

Cersei laughs coldly. “She knows we’re fucking Jaime. Or that we were. Without another word she turns on her heel and marches away from him. 

(y/n) knew. . . 

That explained why she had recently been standoffish with him. 

Jaime leaned his back against the harsh stones of the wall as his stomach sank and head reeled. How did she know? 

“There you are Jaime.” His father’s voice makes him jump away from the wall. Lord Tywin’s already graying brows rise in question at the startled expression on his son. 

Quickly pulling himself together, Jaime straightens his back and looks his father in the eyes with what he hoped was his usual confidence. “Here I am. What can I do for you father?” 

Tywin’s pale green eyes stare at his eldest son in a calculating manner. Ever since Jaime had been enlisted into the King’s Guard, Tywin had wondered, or rather worried, about how Aerys had tainted his mind. Regarding him now though, Tywin saw his same golden lion. He shakes his head moreso to himself. “With your. . . sister. . . having just been married off it has come to my attention that Cersei is eligible for a husband as well. She should’ve been the one to marry first but” Tywin sighs “of course (y/n) always finds a way to meddle in my plans.” 

“Cersei isn’t going to like that one bit. She still hasn’t gotten over not being the one to marry Rhaegar.” scoffs Jaime. “And who have you in mind? No one can compare to a prince.” 

“Rhaegar isn’t the only prince in Westeros.” 

Jaime’s cocky grin dropped to the bottom of his stomach. “Surely. . . you don’t mean to resort to-” 

“Dorne?” His father finishes. “Did you think that I was going to let this slight to our family pass?” 

Cautiously looking up and down the hall Jaime leans in toward the elder Lannister. “I don’t think that’s a good idea father. Dorne hasn’t posed a threat to the Targaryen’s position since their conqueror. What are you planning with this arrangement?” 

“Why? Are you concerned for Aerys?” Tywin asks and Jaime doesn’t dismiss the hint of suspicion. 

“I’m concerned for my sister, (y/n). Your daughter who is wed to the crown prince. My future queen.” 

Something in that made Tywin smirk, something he usually didn’t do. “You don’t believe that do you?” 

Apprehension rose in Jaime’s belly as he dared to question what Tywin meant. 

“Aerys has been spiraling out of control for quite some time now. In his hysteria he believes that Rhaegar poses a threat to him. When I was his Hand he had confided in me that he placed his aspirations in Viserys now. That he would make Viserys next in line for the throne instead of Rhaegar.” 

“Do you think Aerys will go ahead with that idea?” 

The glance Tywin gave was answer enough. Viserys was still too young to rule as king for now. But what would happen when he was older? From the times Jaime had been in the presence of the second son, the little prince was already prone to intense tantrums. If Aerys were to fill the boy’s head with all those ideas that he would be the one to become king, who knows how his attitude would escalate. He would become the type of man that would gladly depose his elder brother. Then what would become of (y/n)? Was that Tywin’s plan? Marry Cersei off to Dorne and somehow plant in them the plot to overthrow the Targaryens? It was too far fetched. At least that’s what Jaime wanted to believe. Tywin was a man of aspirations. If he thought it would truly work then he would put it into action. 

“I will only ask you this once Jaime.” Tywin puts his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Are you a lion or servant to the dragon?” 

Lion was what he immediately thought. 

(y/n)’s face made him think twice though. She wasn’t a lion anymore. He knew deep down that he found only (y/n) to be worthy of his loyalty now. He would protect her. And if that meant sabotaging his father and protecting the rest of the twisted Targaryens then so it would be. 

“My heart lies with the Lannisters as does my loyalty.” Jaime said fiercely. 

It had always been easy for him to lie.


	12. Part Twelve

Staring in horror at the mess you had made in the courtyard, Thalina hurries to your side; her face becoming a bit pale when she looks at your breakfast that you had just thrown up. 

“My lady. . . You’re unwell! We must get you to bed straight away.” She cups you by the elbows and tries to help you back up from your knees. Your legs wobbled when you tried to make them move, knees buckling inward and your head growing warm as your body swayed. Thalina yelps, forcing all of your body weight against her. Sick to your stomach, you take deep breaths to try and push back the next wave that rises up your throat. You hear your little brother Tyrion calling for help mixed with Thalina’s own worried cries. 

You have no clue as to what could’ve possibly made you so ill. You were fine but moments ago. 

A memory from years ago is called upon. One that involved your mother in a similar situation. In her beginning stages of pregnancy with your brother Tyrion she would throw up without any notice. She’d be fine one moment then be expelling her previous meal all over the floor. 

No. . . 

It couldn’t be possible. Well, you supposed it could with how often you and Rhaegar would join together as man and wife. 

So soon though? You had only been married for a month. 

A baby? 

As they escorted you back to your room you felt utterly conflicted about the thought. You guess you were somewhat happy to have a child with Rhaegar. That was your duty after all as his wife; provide him heirs to continue the Targaryen legacy. But. . . 

Lyanna.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  


_Joanna grins from ear to ear, her hands placed on her bulging belly. “Another boy or girl? What do you think Tywin?” Even though they already had the perfect family with Cersei and Jaime, Joanna was overjoyed to be pregnant with a third child._

_There weren’t many things that made Tywin Lannister smile so genuinely. His wife earned that honor. Gazing at her now as she glowed in a motherly halo, Tywin’s stiff lips turn up in a gentle grin. There was no one else he loved more in the world than his beloved wife. Oh he loved his children to an extent but never as much as he loved Joanna._

_“It doesn’t matter.” Tywin tells her honestly. He had everything he needed._   
  
  
  
  


“Pregnant?” 

“Yes Lord Tywin. Pregnant.” 

She always did complicate things. Ever since she was born (y/n) had made Tywin’s life difficult. And now that she was pregnant with Rhaegar’s child it was bound to complicate his plans. 

With a click of his teeth he waves his attendant away. Joanna crosses his mind at the moment. Beautiful Joanna that enamored everyone she met, much like his Cersei. (y/n) never was like her mother or sister. She had been much of a disappointment. Joanna’s pregnancy with (y/n) had been a difficult one, unlike when she carried the twins. Plagued with nightmares and pains, Tywin had begun to worry about her very much as she spoke of the prophecies she foresaw in her dreams. Great aspirations she had for their yet to be born child. A queen, she had said. (y/n) was destined to be a queen. At the time Tywin indulged and listened to her, thinking how unlikely it would be and that Cersei would be the better choice for such hopes. She was first born after all. Now Joanna’s words haunt him. (y/n)’s way to being queen was much closer than he ever expected or anticipated. He didn’t much believe in prophecies, but there was just something so eerie about this one. 

What was so special about her? Joanna had been forced to stay in her bed for weeks after giving birth to an unremarkable baby (y/n). She had been weak for months after that. It must’ve been her birth that caused the defect of Tyrion and thus the death of Joanna. 

He hated denying Joanna anything. The Lannister beauty had been so thrilled imagening (y/n) as a queen. 

“Those were just dreams.” Tywin whispers to himself. Pale green eyes lift from the map on his desk and drift to the window that let in the slightest bit of light. “I’m going to put someone better suited on the throne, dear Joanna.”   
  
*   
  


He was still in awe. 

Rhaegar was laying next to you in bed, his hands caress your stomach despite there not being any sign of your pregnancy as of yet. His smile was pure and beautiful. 

“A little prince or princess?” Rhaegar murmurs in wonder. 

“Surely you want a prince.” 

Shaking his head, Rhaegar leans back against his pillows and turns to you. “It would be nice to have a boy right away to ensure the Targaryen legacy, but to be honest I could care less. As long as it’s happy and healthy. To think, our child will find a playmate in my soon-to-be sibling.” 

That’s right. Rhaella was still heavy with child, ready to pop at any minute. “I hope she’ll be alright. Your mother told me her pregnancies have always been. . . stressful.” It made you worry about your own impending pregnancy. You had heard Joanna had had difficulty carrying you. Maybe it was hereditary. Maybe. . . 

Maybe you would perish too. 

The thought stuck with you, making your fingers curl against your stomach. What if this child were to be your doom? 

Rhaegar continued to talk as your mind spiraled out of control. In through one ear and out the other. Ever since that morning when you found out you were pregnant you were definitely conflicted about the situation. You had never imagined yourself as a mother. Especially a mother to the child of the future king of Westeros. There was still so much you had to deal with. Your family. Lyanna. Could you deal with a baby too? 

“Are you alright (y/n)?” 

A cool hand to your cheek snaps you out of your reverie. His brows furrow with concern. “You feel very warm. Shall I go get the maester?” 

“I’ll be fine.” You try to muster up a smile. “It’s because everyone’s fussing over me. I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed.” 

Lilac pools search you for a lie, but all he finds are fevered (e/c) ones returning his gaze. “Of course they’re fussing over you. You’re carrying my baby. A future prince or princess. The pride of the Targaryen family.” Rhaegar’s smile returns as he closes his face toward your own, nose against nose. 

Not knowing why, tears burn at your eyes and sorrow fills you. Since meeting Rhaegar your life had changed so quickly. Once your mother died you had lost all kind of loving warmth. Your family had torn you down completely. But Rhaegar. . . He built you back up. His love for Lyanna was a damaging blow, that was true, but you could tell that he did genuinely love you. And maybe it would turn into something romantic like what he felt for the northern lady. 

“Our baby.” You whisper. 

Rhaegar’s lips part, about to say something but there’s an unceremonious knock at the door. Rhaegar closes his eyes, annoyed that someone has ruined the moment. 

“Come in.” 

A servant meekly enters, cowering underneath the magnificence of the Silver Prince. “Your Grace, your father has instructed me to inform you about a celebratory feast in honor of the news of your child.” 

Mistrust misted his eyes as he nods, letting the paige know that he could leave now. 

“I’m surprised your father would do that for us.” You murmur out his doubt. You were already aware that Aerys didn’t care much for his elder son. So why would he throw a special celebration for the news of a grandchild reared by Rhaegar? 

“As am I.” A hollowness in his voice makes your stomach flop, or maybe that was due to your pregnancy. You lean over your bed unceremoniously to once again expel the food from your stomach. You dare not look down at the basin. 

Cool fingers pull back thick strands of your hair and kiss the hot skin on the back of your neck. 

“I should stay with you.” 

Stiffly you shake your head, not wanting another wave a nausea to cripple you. You knew you already must appear unpleasant. You would rather Rhaegar leave than witness you in such an unappealing state. “No. Griff would be upset if you missed a meeting with him.” 

“He’ll understand.” Rhaegar murmurs soothingly while rubbing your back. “He knows how important our child is to me.” 

Oh, no doubt about that. Yet the look you had seen on Jon Connington’s face when he escorted Rhaegar to your chambers was anything but congratulatory. The red headed lord of Griffin’s Roost was most likely repulsed by the idea of a Lannister carrying the child of his Silver Prince. You wondered if Griff ever went home to his land. Since you were brought back from Dragonstone to marry Rhaegar, Jon had plagued the halls of the Red Keep, scowling at every Lannister that stepped foot into the castle. Would he have preferred Lyanna as Rhaegar’s bride? Surely, in his view, anyone was better than a Lannister. But you weren’t like the rest of your family. Shouldn’t that be enough? Why should he condemn you based on the actions of your father; a father that you did not even care for. Jaime did nothing to help their family’s name. He was arrogant, even though he had good reason to be. 

If Jon knew about Jaime and Cersei. . . He would use that no doubt to use against you. 

Rhaegar, being so intuitive as he is, seems to already read your thoughts. He purses his lips and exalts a weary sigh. “Jon has never been subtle about how he feels. I’ve spoken to him about it many times.” 

“I don’t blame him. Even if I am not much like the rest of my family, I am a Lannister nonetheless. Tywin’s blood pumps through my veins.” Your gaze drifts to the soft skin of your inner forearm as if you could see into your veins at the lion’s blood that kept you alive; that made you everyone’s enemy. 

Your husband nods in agreement. “Grudges against family name is a longstanding tradition in Westeros it seems. But you are my wife. He knows that I hold you near and dear to my heart. Lord Connington needs to put those stupid notions aside about the Lannister family. You are nothing like your father. Besides, you’re a Targaryen now and you carry my heir inside of you.” 

You wondered if that would be enough to keep you safe. The game of thrones spared no one.


End file.
